Trouble in Paradise
by XxLovelyAndDeviantxX
Summary: WARNING: Lemons and Hiccstrid! (After the events of Httyd 2!) Hiccup and Astrid are in desperate need of a vacation but end up in trouble no matter where they are. Bad summary, but I assure you this story is entertaining. Lemons: Chapter 1, 4pt2, 5, 7, 8, 10, 13pt2, 16
1. Chapter 1

**( There is Httyd 2 spoilers! If you have NOT seen the second movie, you've been warned of spoilers! For the rest of you, read on! )**

(_**A/N:**_ First HTTYD fanfic! Enjoy!)

_**~Prologue:**_ Hiccup and Astrid were now Twenty years old, officially a couple. Engaged actually! Both their families have meant for them to take a vacation and relax a little instead of working all day. They had not had a real vacation in god knows when. Hiccup has been busy with being the new chief while also being the headmaster of his Dragon Academy. Astrid was a big help with the academy by combining her class with his when he's been called into the Great Hall. Life in Berk was mostly the same. Mostly.

* * *

Hiccup woke up to his usual morning. Toothless, who was of course jumping on his roof, putting his prosthetic leg on, and his newly designed outfit. He had just finished the last notch on his armored chest buckle before heading towards the stairway.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming bud", Hiccup bellowed to the ceiling. Toothless stomped one last time on the roof before gliding down to the side of the house. Hiccup yawned as he went downstairs with an echoing clang from his metal leg on each step. He pushed the front door open to something forcing the suns rays to blaze in his eyes.

"Ah...it's suppose to be winter in Berk...", Hiccup said rubbing his eyes.

"It is winter Hiccup!", Astrid gazed down at him upon Stormfly. She cracked a smile holding up his shield that was reflecting the suns rays in his eyes.

"Astrid! I thought you were with your parents for the weekend!"

"I am! But for some reason I didn't remember what my parents told me to bring. They told me last-minute and the next thing I knew, I did forgot something!", her eyes narrowed to a seductive look.

"My shield? Astrid I told you I'll make you your own soon, but that one is mine!"

"No not your shield! I forgot you, stupid!", She flung his shield into his left arm.

"Ow!"

She couldn't help but blush while laughing.

"Yeah, yeah keep laughing! It's hilarious to see me in pain!"

"It kind of is!", She continued to laugh, holding her stomach to emphasize her dramatic outburst.

"I on the other hand do not think it's that- Ah!", Hiccup fell clutching his prosthetic leg into his chest grunting in pain.

"Hiccup!", Astrid swung her legs around leaping off her dragon to him. "Are you okay!" She placed her hand on his arm. Hiccup pulled her over him, squeezing her against his chest.

"W-wait! What are you doing!"

"Ah ha ha! Got you good, didn't I?", he sneered at her.

Astrid pushed herself off him standing up. "That's not funny, seriously Hiccup." She gestured out her hand to help him on his feet.

"Yeah I know..." he smiled with open arms letting both their bodies collide as they cradle one another in a tight embrace. "Sorry".

Stormfly hobbled beside Toothless, both waiting to fly by their riders. Toothless turned to give Stormfly a goofy grin, showing his 'Are they for real' look.

Astrid was smiling looking up at her fiancé, keeping her chin pressed to his chest and her arms locked around his waist. Hiccup returned her facial expression with his arms wrapped around her shoulders, slowly moving his head down to kiss her. They both knew each other well to deepen the kiss on instinct.

"We should get going... we're running out of time...", Astrid mumbled on his lips. She regretted saying those words, but they needed to pack and get going.

Hiccup nodded in agreement. Vacationing somewhere that's NOT Berk is a huge privilege that shouldn't go to waste.

Not to Astrid's knowledge, Hiccup had planned this vacation so that his mother and her parents would set up the private wedding for them. After the ceremony, they were to go visit the island of his father's burial. Stoick would've want to have been apart of the wedding... even if that meant not following Viking traditions.

The two lovers intertwined fingers, walking inside to finish Hiccup's packing. Both dragons stood staring at their riders who neglected the fact they were still in front of them!

"Done and ready!", the bronze hair teen said running out the door. "Toothless! Come her bud!"

The night fury pounced around turning this into a game not letting his rider come close. Hiccup finally caught him and attached his bagged luggage to the dragon and began situating himself on Toothless.

"Two hour flight, here we come!", they both shouted.

* * *

"Babe! We're here!", Astrid shone with delight of spending a weekend with her family and boyfriend.

They landed on the beach with a spot of rose petals piled up.

"Hiccup... what is that?", She slowly jumped off Stormfly holding her hand to jaw dropped mouth.

There the pile of petals had a trail of petals leading through the palm trees to somewhere beyond the island.

"Go follow it Astrid!", Hiccup said nudging her shoulder.

She grasped his hand and ran following the trail. When she looked up from the last petal, there before her was a private one bedroom beach home.

"Is that for...", She didn't have to finish her sentence when she saw Hiccup nod.

"How much time do we have?"

"We actually have to go to see your parents first...", Hiccup sighed.

Her eyes flickered with an idea and blushed. "First things first, you have to give a tour to your guest", She gripped tighter on his hand.

Astrid strolled into their beach home, slamming the door behind them, roughly kissing his lips. He eagerly pressed himself into her hips roaming his hands up her shirt undoing her breast wrappings. Astrid's fingers fumbled unbuckling his belts shedding off his leather armor and revealing his abs developed chest. Her eyes examined with her fingers slowly tracing the curves of the exposed skin. She bit her lip softly moaning when he grazed over her harden nipples with his calloused hands. She didn't even realize he removed her bindings. Astrid's arms rose up over her head allowing Hiccup to pull her top off.

Hiccup smashed his chest into her while lifting and pushing her against the nearest wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist waiting for him to take lead. Hiccup slid his fingertips from her hips to up her sides, barely touching her breasts. His hands slipped under her arms, positioning them above her head. He held them with one hand while the other held up her thigh. The throbs began in his tight leggings, pressing into her core that was seeping heat through her leggings. His tongue grazed her left breast sucking and nipping until Astrid started squirming against him.

"Hiccup... everyone will wonder where we are", Astrid breathed out.

Hiccup trailed kisses back up to her lips before he set her down on her feet.

"What's another ten minutes?", Hiccup teasingly tested those words against her lips.

She was now seductively pulling him by his pants buckle. "I guess you're right... after all, you are the Chief. You know what's best...what's another ten minute?"

Hiccup choked at the loss of words to how sexy Astrid was being.

"Y-yeah!", he stuttered. No matter how old they get, only Astrid could make him speechless.

Astrid kneeled before him, pulling down the remaining clothing. She giggled as he sprang up in front of her. Hiccup watched her and smiled at her reaction. Astrid stood back up, she moved his hands to her skirt and leggings. Hiccup pushed them down while she wiggled out of them. They were now completely exposed and non the less embarrassed.

"You're so beautiful Astrid..."

"Do you always have to tell me that?", she sighed chuckling.

"A girl like you deserves to hear it many of times, especially now." Hiccup was now blushing. He was still the same fourteen year old boy she acknowledged six years ago. Always complimenting and caring for others before himself.

Hiccup carefully pulled her to him letting her feel his excitement and anticipation rise. The feeling of him pulsate against her center was making her ache for attention. Teasing was never her favorite part, she always wanted to 'get to it'. She guided his hand to her right breast letting him squeeze and push.

"Let's try something new...", Hiccup whispered in her ear making her shivered from his voice deepening. His body was slowly pushing her backwards until she was against him and the table. Hiccup cautiously laid her back on the table, hovering above her while stroking his fingers down to her partly spread thighs.

Astrid gasped out letting him know she needed more attention. Hiccup guided his hands to under her knees and pulled them towards him driving her body into his hips. Hiccup stiffened with pleasure, radiating up his body from feeling her wet sex.

"N-no more teasing!", Astrid whimpered.

Hiccup nodded and positioned his member at her entrance. Astrid bit her lip while clenching her fist and toes. He pushed himself into her stretching just enough to get inside her wet walls.

"M-more!", Astrid moaned out scratching her nails against the wooden table. The sight of her was driving Hiccup insane. She had small droplets of sweat on her forehead, the twitching of her thighs needing him in her, and the face of satisfaction yet, happiness could be read by her facials.

Hiccup slowly pushed a bit deeper then pulled almost all the way out and back again. His thrusts were getting rougher at the second causing Astrid to lose strength in her legs. He noticed her thighs trembling and caught them placing them above his shoulders pushing deeper into her reaching every hidden nook. Astrid moaned trying to keep up with his pace, this all felt good to be real.

"I-I love you, Astrid I'm so...so close...", Hiccup bit his lip pushing as hard as he could into Astrid, picking up his pace.

"K-Keep going!", her hands flung to his shoulders while he hovered closer laying his head on her chest.

"Astrid! I-I can't hold I-it...any.. anymore...", Hiccup drove one last push and released his warmth into her center.

Astrid's eyes went drowsy and climaxed herself, not realizing what had happen.

Hiccup lifted himself off of her chest with his hands planted on both sides of her arms. He had his sweaty hair over his face and was quiet.

"That...was..", She said blushing and brushed the hair out of his face.

"Are...are you okay?", Hiccup was being Hiccup making sure she wasn't hurt.

"Oh Mighty Thor... I'm more than okay!", She smiled up at him.

He slowly pulled out of her and kissed her forehead.

"Astrid...I didn't... I wasn't careful...", his eyes darkened meeting hers. She pressed her finger against his lips and smiled a shaky smile.

"Shh...We'll just worry about that tomorrow..."

Hiccup pulled her up and hugged tightly. Astrid let her head rest against his shoulder. They both were quiet, but they both were thinking the _exact_ same thing...

_**( Chapter one! How'd I do? 3 Let me know please! Comment/Fav to your leisure! )**_


	2. Chapter 2

**( A/N:** I don't know if it's my mind playing tricks on me or something... but I feel like I kind of rushed the first chapter. Ugh! Oh well! This chapter won't be a lemon since it's the filler before their wedding day!** )**

**(** _Let me know if you want another lemon! would you guys want the honeymoon in chapter 3 or 4! Love you guys!_** )**

* * *

[** Continued, so it's still the same day!** ]

Hiccup released his embrace from Astrid and backed away from the table to let her slide off. She smiled reassuringly at him to say that she's okay. They stood by each other, silent, for a good two minutes. Hiccup broke the silence first.

"Want to get cleaned up in the pond outback?"

Astrid held his hand letting him lead the way out of the house. Her thoughts were whirling around in her mind. What if she is pregnant before marriage! Hiccup and her are supposed to be wed during spring! It's only winter, yet here she is getting a head start on their life without being officially his wife.

Hiccup saw the stress she was keeping to herself. Normally, Astrid would've spoke her mind to what was bothering her by now. She just couldn't...

They reached the edge of the pond that had layers of rocks, tiny hairs of grass, and sand. Hiccup tried so hard to be careful removing his metal leg. Balancing had become rather easy for him since he's learned to stand without that leg. Though, it wasn't the balancing part he had trouble with... It was trying to hop around. Hiccup sat on the ground to help him keep leverage by getting in the water. Astrid's hand jolted down to his arm to offer him help but he shook his head no. He pushed off the edge with his arms and found the bottom of the pond.

"I'm finally in so here, let me help you."

Hiccup held up his arms insisting for her to jump and he'll catch her. Astrid smirked knowing if she did that he would fall.

"You ready then Hiccup?", trying not to give away her devilish wits.

"Always babe!"

She took a leap landing upon his chest.

_(Astrid's thoughts before jumping) _'Oh so Hiccup remembers to take off his leg but not the logic of balancing with one leg AND trying to catch your girlfriend, shows he hasn't changed. That's why i love him, Hiccup's...Hiccup.'

When Hiccup caught her, her weight slammed against him making him lose his footing. He was about to fall backwards until the impact of a splash forced a wave under his back, sending him upright again.

"Wait that worked?", Astrid's eyes grew wide with excitement not realizing how 'strong' her boyfriend really was.

"Something just pushed me", Hiccup pulled Astrid close to his chest. A rustling noise swept over his hearing causing him to swing around. A black leathery fin-like object was swimming towards them.

"Astrid...", his voice was frantic not knowing what to do. He couldn't walk or swim without his prosthetic! Before he could turn around and try to swim away, Toothless resurfaced the water smiling at the two lovers.

"Oh hey there bud!", he rubbed the dragon behind the ear while his other hand was kept around Astrid's upper back.

"You scared us!", Hiccup finished with a pat along his dragon's head. Toothless shook his head and nudged Astrid.

"Hiccup, please tell him to stop! I'm not in the mood...", she annoyingly covered her bare chest.

Stormfly came running from the beach and squawked at the pond waiting for her rider to acknowledge her. Astrid slipped away from her boyfriend's grip and swam towards her friend.

"Stormfly... I'm sorry girl, we'll have a 'you and me' day, I promise! There's been so much to do lately and I want to enjoy my alone time with the goofy Chief over there.", Astrid peered her head over her shoulder to look at her dorky fiancé. She swam back to Hiccup and kissed him. "Babe I'm going to go back inside... I need to sleep."

"N-no wait! We have to see your family first!", Hiccup obliged remembering they have to be at their family dinner.

Astrid took a moment to process his words. Then it hit her. Had she really spent almost an hour with Hiccup! Her parents will be furious! Astrid swam back to Hiccup and yelled at Toothless to get him out of the water. Once Toothless did so, she followed behind pushing herself out of the pond. Hiccup hurrily placed his leg in place and snapped it in before securing it. Astrid helped him back on his feet as they both ran to the beach home with their dragons closely behind. The Nadder and night fury had to wait outside for them or else they would definantly break the place. Hiccup grabbed the nearest yak fur towel and threw it to his girlfriend and picked out his outfit. She dried herself of sloppily and stumbled trying to get dressed. It was a frenzy as the couple raced to get dressed up. In no time, they finished and flew to the center of the island.

* * *

As they flew closer towards the ground, they could see Astrid's parents next to each other on one side of the table and the other Hiccup's mom. The three of them seem to be relished at a wonderful conversation.

"Mom, dad, and...Valka? Hiccup didn't tell me you were coming with us! Oh nevermind that! I'm sorry we're so late! The two of us just lost track of time, one thing lead to another... It was just an honest mess up..", Astrid twiddle her thumbs together hoping they'd accept her apology. She felt Hiccups hand slide around her waist as he snuggled her close to his side.

"Don't be absurd! We are just trying to get to know one another's family well enough before the wedding! Seeing how serious you two are, it's a certainty that we must like each other and not just because of our children! Besides, who doesn't want to hear the times about you and my son being in intense fights and Hiccup always giving in to you!", Valka cheerily obliged.

Hiccup coughed and rubbed the back of his head,"Did you have to mention that Mom...". Valka winked and continued on a piece of paper her research of the island.

"Oh Astrid darling! Sit over here! We have wonderful news!", Astrid's mom pulled out a seat for her to sit. Astrid took the seat while Hiccup sat next to his mother, who eagerly grabbed him into a hug.

"i know your wedding is suppose to be private and not following traditions, however Valka and I agreed that you should have a wedding on Berk as well. You're friends want to be apart of this moment as well sweetheart.

"What? Wait, another wedding? Mom, the wedding isn't until a while!", Astrid confusingly looked at her mom.

"Astrid deary! Don't be oblivious! You're wedding is tomorrow!"

Astrid took a look at her mom and then to Hiccup who was waving with just his fingers. She gestured him a 'seriously, is this for real?' look. He slowly dropped his hand back to his lap.

Astrid blankly stared at Hiccup.

'_He planned the wedding without me?!'_


	3. Chapter 3

{**A/N:** Quick update! It's just some romance to contain our feels! **LEMON** will be in chapter 4 along with their marriage! Thank you to the lovely reviews! You don't know how much I smile knowing people enjoy my work! }

* * *

Astrid placed her hand delicately against her chest as she was trying to regain her thoughts.

_'Hiccup planned the wedding...without me?...I don't know if it's okay, or wrong of him to do such a thing without my presence. Well, maybe this is good! I don't have to stress about...' Her hand slid down to her stomach. 'This. And I certainly don't have to worry about our family hating each other.'_

Astrid fluttered her eyes a bit before sternly looking at Hiccup. She saw his body shutter with both anxiety and confusion.

"Astrid dear? Is that okay to have two weddings?"

Astrid sucked in one last inhale before replying with a "yes".

Hiccup however, let out an exhale before getting up. His swift movements caught Astrid off-guard when he lifted her up, sliding her legs out from under the table. She laid limp in his arms as he immensely tightened his hold, dragging her outside. Their family gave a wave goodbye. Hiccup found a soft spot of white sand, sitting down and situating Astrid between his legs staring off into the sunset.

"I just really wished you would've told me Hiccup...", Astrid sighed half heartedly.

"Yeah I know...I'm sorry, it's just! You need to be surprised once in a while. Taking you to this island isn't the only thing I've planned for us to do!", Hiccup gently kissed her left temple before continuing his sappy confession. "You're the most important person in my life. Showering you in happiness and pleasure is what I want to do for the rest of our life. Besides, you're marrying a guy who's full of adventure, all this Viking in me can't be contained! There will be consequences!"

Astrid gave a small laugh and sunk herself deeper in his arms. Maybe she had thought everything over to the extent. Maybe she just needed to face the fact, she was deeply in love with Hiccup.

* * *

"It seems just yesterday Astrid was in her crib, wailing at the top of her lungs for us to cradle her.", Mrs. Hofferson rubbed her husband's arm in a loving gesture.

"They really are growing up to wonderful adults, don't you think?", Valka made her way to sit beside the couple.

"Indeed. Ah, young love... Though they're only twenty; it seems they've really matured to some degree. They aren't the reckless teenagers that need to be guided by their parents anymore. I guess, now all we can do is see our children leave into their own life.", Mr. Hofferson flicked a tear away at the thought of handing his daughter off to the Chief.

Valka smiled at her soon-to-be daughter in-law's family. "Then it's settled. Tomorrow they'll be wed!"

* * *

Hiccup's hand felt more smooth yet aggressive. It just stroked her side daring to graze her breast. Astrid knew that one day he'd grow out of the 'cautious' stage and into the 'comfortable' stage of their relationship, but not this fast. She felt her breast perk up when Hiccup hit a sweet spot. His hands traced circles around the mounds settled on top of her chest. The desire was burning rapidly under her skirt and she knew what this meant.

"Hiccup not here...", Hiccup tilted her chin towards him to slip his tongue between her lips before she could finish her sentence. _Was he really going to play this game?_

Astrid directly snaked down to his pants and gripped at his bulge causing him to muffle a sound. He was already hard. _She_ made him this hard. Her tongue captured his before fighting for dominance again. She turned her body around, placing each of her thighs around his hips. The urges between her legs were forcing her to rub against his erection. Their breathing became slower and heavier as each rotation is made with their clothed sexes colliding. Hiccup escaped her kiss and nibbled on the shell of her ear directing his tongue lower to her collarbone. He pushed down the fur hood to expose her skin. His lips kissed the bone that was prominently showing. A moan slipped from her lips trying to hold it back.

"O-Okay! This is too far babe!", Astrid lifted her hips off of his standing on her knees. Hiccup looked up at her pulling her into him. His face nuzzled into her chest and nodded. He helped her up to her feet and released his embrace.

"Our honeymoon begins after the wedding.", He kissed her.

"Save all _that_ for tomorrow then." She gleamed pointing at the thing protruding below his hips.

Hiccup blushed letting his girlfriend drag him to toothless.

"I'll meet you at the home soon, just need some alone time with Stormfly."

"Alright, be careful as always", They gave a passionate kiss and then left to their destinations.

Astrid strolled over to her dragon rubbing her scales. She got a grip of her saddle and flung one leg over.

"Ready girl? Just you and me today."

Stormfly sprung her wings out and shuffled her feet to get a running start. One downward push of her wings and they were off into the night sky. The winds were calm with little clouds hovering around.

"This is perfect weather for a wedding, don't ya think?"

Her dragon squalled. "You know Stormfly, just because Hiccup and I are getting married doesn't mean anything will change! You and I will still go flying and train at the Academy."

They descended down to the tiny beach home. Astrid practically flew off Stormfly running through the house. Her hands shoved the door open and leaped on the bed. Hiccup jolted up awake grasping at the left side of his chest. He saw Astrid smiling up at him.

"For the love of Thor, you scared me!", He fell back down on his back.

Astrid sat back up disrobing slowly. She wasn't wearing her bindings because of their rushed incident early. Hiccup's eyes darted back to her, watching her like he was trying not to get caught. Astrid was just so damn attractive! The last piece of clothing was on as she freed herself from her leggings._ Her underwear_...

She settled under the covers laying under his arm and against his chest. Hiccup was topless and in just his underwear. His body was warm against her cold wind-blown face. This was their last night as an individual to soon be a couple. Everything will now be 'ours'. Astrid kissed his left pectoral. She was ready for tomorrow.

"Tomorrow", Hiccup said sleepily.

"Tomorrow", Astrid smiled.

* * *

(Review and/or fav to your leisure!)

(Quote from the first movie but worded differently to fit the situation)


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

_**{ A/N: LEMON will be in part two! Trying to keep each chapter under 2,000 words so I have to post them in parts! I had fun making this chapter! The thing is, I'm leaving for my vacation... Leave a review if I should continue after these two or if you're satisfied enough to wait for my return! Love you guys! }**_

* * *

The only way to describe this encounter was messy hair, tangled limbs, and smiling faces. The two lovers had spent their last night and now forced to get ready for the wedding. Astrid slowly glided her hand down her boyfriends chest with her eyes shut. Just the feeling of him was enough to satisfy her. Hiccup turned over on his side pulling Astrid into his chest.

"Morning milady", He rubbed the back of her head while propping himself up with his free arm.

"Morning", she tucked her face deeper in his chest. His smell was like a drug to her. She honestly could smell him all day, but she'd get strange looks.

"I'll get up and make you some breakfast-", Hiccup stirred trying to sit himself up.

"No!"

Hiccup stared puzzled at her not understanding why she just screamed at him.

"I-I mean... I want to cook for you! The woman should cook for her husband!"

"Astrid come on now, it's not a big deal! That's just an old saying. Besides, we aren't married yet."

'He had to say that...', Astrid thought to herself. Hiccup tried again to get up out of bed. Astrid hurriedly gripped his wrist.

"Hm? What's wrong now beautiful?"

Astrid bit her lip looking away. She finally got her confidence back and regained her focus on Hiccup.

"I want to cook for you! So let me cook!"

Hiccup paused for a moment. He really didn't want her to have the burden to cook for him, but he also didn't want her to hurt him if he still denied her. He went with the first thing in his mind that spoke for him.

"Alright, the kitchen is yours", he smiled giving her a peck on the cheek.

She blushed and nodded. Today is the day she can show her man her cooking!

"I'll yell to you when it's done!", Astrid hugged her love before running towards the kitchen. Hiccup laughed laying back down waiting for the "breakfast" call. She entered the dim lighted room absorbing every glimpse of it. It had detail in every way. The walls were cherry wood red with brown shelves nailed in them. The cabinets aligned the firewood stove and the flowing fresh water sink. To the left of the kitchen was a small wooden table with two seats across each other. This place was gorgeous! Her feet walked her up to the cabinets as her hands grasped on the bowls and pans. Her smiling face spreading uncontrollably knowing that she is making food for the first time for someone other than her parents. She got all her appliances prepped and settled them down to go open the cooler. She opened it and froze, leaving her smile to drop.

'Wait a minute... I don't even know what he likes... Oh Gods... Let me think... He isn't a fan of chicken... And I've seen him eat fish by roasting them over the flames... Have Hiccup and I never eaten together?..', Astrid snapped out of her thought to try to remember all their dates. She came back to realization that they had not gone on dined dates.

"Oh...Screw it! I'll cook him something to try... If he doesn't like it then...then, I'll have him make his own food!", she tried her best to whisper but became enraged. Her aggressive tending to the raw fish was improving her meal already. She had a skinless atlantic cod sautéed with yak butter, in the skillet cooking over the firewood stove. Next to the skillet was a pan with some milk, eggs, herbs for flavoring, and sea salt cooking. The egg was flipped on a plate, with the cod on top, and the sautéed butter as the glaze. She placed the plate in the center of the table along with bread and the dining utensils beside it. Then the two plates in front of the two seats.

"Hiccup! It's done!"

"I'm here, I'm here!", Astrid jerked backwards into her fiancé's arms. How long had he been watching her?

"H-how long have you been there?"

"Like a minute I swear!"

She must have looked a bit threatening to Hiccup because of his sudden jolt of putting his hands 'where Astrid could see them'.

She lightly punched his shoulder blushing. "You can put your hands down...now go try my food!"

He took a seat while Astrid took the other, impatiently putting her elbows on the table, interlocking fingers and resting her chin on them. Hiccup felt kind of awkward having her stare him down like that. He spooned out his proportion on his plate and grabbed a spoon and not a fork. The spoonful of food rose to his mouth which seemed so slow to Astrid. She watched his lips close around the metal utensil and slurp it clean. He chewed the mesh of food around to taste every flavor and then swallowed.

"So...how is it...", her heart was beating rapidly waiting for an honest answer.

"Astrid..."

She was biting her bottom lip roughly breaking the delicate skin until little beads of blood surfaced. She had never been so nervous in her entire life!

Hiccup flashed a smile, "You prove everyday that you can always out do yourself.. I can't explain how wonderful this is Astrid!"

Astrid grounded her hands into the table to push herself up, flinging herself into his lap kissing his lips. She didn't know what it was about him but he was extremely irresistable.

She was ready to be Mrs. Haddock!

* * *

Astrid was sitting on the bench looking sharply in the mirror. She had dusted on some makeshift eye shadow to define her eyes and outline her cheekbones. Her left side braid was entwine up in a bun with her bangs parted to the left. Her dress was a pale shade of yellow that draped with fur. Astrid's eyes shifted down to her bare feet. Did she really need shoes on the beach?

Someone knocked on the wall while peaking around the corner.

"Can I come in dear?" It was Astrid's mother.

"Yes please", Astrid stood up turning to face her mother. Mrs. Hofferson held a hand to her mouth in awe. Tears welled up as she took small steps to her lovely daughter.

"You're so beautiful sweetheart..."

"Mom please don't cry, I'm not going away I'm just getting married!"

"To the Chief! Whether you like it or not, you'll be known as the Chief's wife and that's a huge honor. I have every right to cry! It's my only daughter's wedding day!", tears streamed down her cheeks. Her mom was already a wreck... Astrid pulled her into her embrace and smiled weakly. Never had she thought about being married and leaving her parents to be with a stranger. It wasn't until this moment she felt a pang of hurt in her heart holding her mom. She loved her mom first before anyone else. The bond between them is unexplainable but they both understand it all to well.

"Are you ready Astrid?"

Astrid nodded and quickly held her mom's arm for comfort. Before she could move, a few tears slipped from the corners of her eyes and gasped from being overwhelmed. Her mother slightly chuckled and wiped the tears from her emotional daughter.

"Everything okay my dear?"

"Mom I'm scared... What if I'm not meant to be with Hiccup! What if I'm a lousy wife and he's stuck with me! I can't even hold myself together without bawling! I'm a Viking not some soft mushy girl. Everything happened fast and I can't keep up without having remorseful feelings. I regret not telling Hiccup from the start. I'm not pure anymore mom... We had sexual relations often since we had gotten engaged. We were always cautious and careful...until two days ago... I'm afraid he would want to stay with me because of that. I'm mortified that we couldn't stop ourselves! I don't want hundreds of baby Hiccups!"

"You take after your old mom after all... A mother shouldn't discuss her personal life with her daughter, it's just, you have cold feet before your wedding and your mind is filling with every guilty pleasure. Astrid your father and I weren't pure either. He was my first, however, I wasn't his. He was madly in love with another Viking woman. Thor had put a curse on her and she ended up dying a slow painful death. My Gods, your father went insane! I found him one day at the edge of the cliff on Berk, about ready to jump. Want to know what I said? I told him,"if you're going to jump you might as well do it now and get it over."

"Gods mom! That's harsh!"

Mrs. Hofferson giggled continuing. "Your father just looked at me studying my figure basically thinking if I had the right to say those words to him. He came up to me so close we were chest to chest. He gave me such a scowl look! Then, he laughed. Since then, we're still happy! And you will be too Astrid. I know so."

Astrid kissed her cheek thanking her. Like she told her, cold feet.


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

**{A/N: **As promised, Hiccstrid smut! enjoy!~}

* * *

Hiccup was standing next to his Best Man, Toothless under the gazebo out looking the ocean. Stormfly was on the other side as the bridesmaid. Everything was perfect, the clear skies, cool breeze. It seemed almost unreal even though, it _was_ real. Toothless retracted his teeth back to smile at his rider.

"Thanks bud, how do I look?", Hiccup scratched the dragon's chin. Toothless turned to jelly when he scratched him. "I take it I look fine", he laughed.

"My sweet boy, I'm so proud of you." Valka hugged her son rubbing his back. "Today's the big day, you get to marry Astrid and be a husband."

"It's a privilege to be marrying her mom, I cant imagine my life without her."

Valka moved from the hug to be face to face with her son. "I know it is, that's why Stoick would be proud as well. He couldn't see you with anyone else!", Valka tried to cover up her sadness with a laugh but Hiccup knew she was hurting.

"Mom...I want to visit dad, tomorrow before we head home... we can take some of the islands flowers and lay them by the shore and...", Hiccup choked at his words.

"He would love that, so would I", Valka kissed Hiccup's cheek and went to stand beside Stormfly.

**-Back to Astrid and her mom-**

Mrs. Hofferson walked her daughter to Mr. Hofferson who was pacing back and forth in his own dimension.

"Here she is my love!". Astrid released her mom's arm and stood in front of her father. He gawked at his daughter thinking 'Is this really my daughter?'

"Y-you look... Oh, so grown up! Why can't you stay young forever!", He stampeded over his daughter, strangling her in a caressing hug.

"Dad... Can't... Breathe..", She huffed out.

"I'm not ready to let go of you! You were mine!", Mr. Hofferson whined.

"Oh yes you are. She is old enough to make her own decisions! We can't keep everything to ourselves!", Mrs. Hofferson barked back.

"Oh yeah! Watch me!"

Astrid stood between her parents absolutely dumbfounded by their bickering. Mrs. Hofferson grabbed Astrid's arm wrapping it around her father's arm and pushed the two of them to the aisle. As soon as they both stumbled forward to balance back to standing, they saw Hiccup standing under the gazebo, arms crossed below his back. He was wearing his leather armor and had his hair messy with two under braids sticking out. Astrid's dad sniffed and held back his tears. He's a strong Viking when it came to war, but to weddings and babies he was nothing but a softy. Hiccup's eyes met her dad's then to Astrid's. They gazed down memorizing her outfit attire and her facial. There she was, arm and arm with her dad who had now began walking down the sandy trail. Once they reached the steps, he kissed his daughters cheek before meeting his wife, who was standing beside Valka.

"Hi", Hiccup whispered holding out his hand letting Astrid take it. She was beside him to now facing him.

"Hi Hiccup", she whispered back.

"I-I love you Astrid. If you already knew that, well, that's just a reminder on how I feel." Hiccup started to go red. He looked more nervous then she was. "Astrid, I wanted your hand in marriage the day I proposed...now all I want is your hand through every up and down it takes to make it work with you. With that as my vow, and if you accept it, I promise to be your dorky, charming, and loving Viking husband!"

Astrid giggled and said "I will, Hiccup". She placed her hand below his jaw line and earlobe to pull his face down to meet hers. Her lips softly went against his instead of forcing it; which is something new that they weren't used to. It was a good minute before they parted not even realizing their families had clapped for them. Toothless jumped at them knocking both of them down, licking.

"Toothless! You know this leather doesn't wash out!", Hiccup groaned with irritability. Astrid rolled her eyes escaping to her calm dragon. She was patiently waiting for her to scratch her itchy scales.

"I think it's time for the ceremony!", Valka beamed.

And with that, they celebrated the marriage with dancing, singing, laughter, watching the dragons mess around, stories about each other, and enjoying being with their families. Night time had fallen and Valka was ready to go back to her beach house and so were the Hoffersons. They congratulated the newly weds and left to go sleep.

Hiccup had his arm resting around Astrid's waist as they sat watching the waves crash. She laid her head against his broad shoulder closing her eyes.

"I'm ready for my first night as, Mrs. Haddock", Astrid seductively drew circles against his other shoulder. Hiccup kissed his wife knowing what she wants. "Then let's go, Mrs. Haddock".

* * *

They got off their dragons with Astrid leading the way to the door. She opened it walking straight to the bedroom and situated herself on the bed. Hiccup followed after her and leaned against the archway. He was admiring the way she sat on the bed, legs crossed, arms behind her holding herself up, uncontrollably smiling up at him.

"Are you going to undress me or just stand there?", Astrid folded her arms behind her head causing her chest to protrude out. Hiccup rubbed the back of his head and walked forward to his needy wife. He went between her legs moving his hips forward so he laid on top of her kissing her neck.

"Take off your top first, Mr. Haddock", Astrid stirred beneath him. He sucked her neck leaving his first mark of possessiveness. He lifted his chest off of hers to unbuckle and show his bare chest. He went back down on her but this time while kissing he pushed her dress up and pressed himself into her. The feeling of his bulge against her thin underwear was maddening. His lips went back to hers and grazed his tongue around. Astrid pulled his right hand up to her breast still leaving her hand on top of his helping him squeeze.

"Mrs. Haddock...Mrs. Haddock...", he whispered against her mouth. Hearing that was making her soaked. His hand adventured down to slip under her dress. He thumbed her folds through the material. Astrid laid her arms above her head leaving Hiccup to do the dirty work. He swiftly removed her garment with the help of her legs lifting up. His hands separated her legs farther away from one another, opening her folds slightly. Two fingers slipped into her opening pumping in and out slowly. Astrid clenched her walls exhaling hot moans. He'd gotten very crafty with his "handy work". Hiccup kept his lips against hers multitasking. Her moans got deeper needing more pleasure as Hiccup pulled out to pinch at her clit. She gasped at that action making Hiccup grimace at his discovery. Astrid flew her hand down on his hand and controlled the way she wanted to be rubbed.

"Hiccup... now.. I need it now!"

"Need what exactly?"

'He's going to be kinky, really?', Astrid thought to herself.

"Tell me Astrid..", he softly bit her earlobe. She moaned arching her back.

"Gods Hiccup... I need you!"

"Specifically babe..", Hiccup licked the creases in her ear.

Astrid groaned at his actions and released her hand to grab his erection. "I need this, in me. NOW!"

"Yeah.. okay anything for you babe..", Hiccup froze in pain. She released him and tugged her dress up and over. Hiccup forcefully removed his leggings and underwear to push the tip already in her sex.

"Promise me don't stop no matter what Hiccup... I want to keep going for your pleasure", Astrid got in a comfy position.

"I just don't want-"

"Hiccup promise me."

"Fine.."

Hiccup thrusted all the way in her hitting her core and pulled out to smash back in. Astrid sucked her stomach in from the pleasure. His hips grinded half circles against her center when they collided. Hiccup got more rough and pulled Astrid with him as he stood off the bed leaving her laying down connected to his thrusts. His hands attached to her butt to help push down her hips as he rocked forward penetrating her wet walls. He sped up faster and harder making Astrid come unglued. She hit her orgasm first leaking her wetness down his thighs. His erection grew wider stretching her opening.

"H-Hiccup!", her eyes swelled with tears from the pain he was thrusting in her. He was about to reach his orgasm any minute. His eyes saw a tear stream down her cheek as she quickly tried to wipe it away.

"Astrid...A-Astrid does it hurt! I'm going to pull out.."

"No! Babe... please! You need to finish!"

Hiccup rolled his hips with his thrusts and with one last pull and push, he let his messy warmth flow inside her. He pulled out slowly and carefully laying beside his wife rubbing her side.

"Astrid... I'm sorry.. I should have stopped", Hiccup buried his face in her neck and hair breathing out hot air. She kissed the top of his head, smiling wearily.

"No...I'm okay, I'm just not used to us going longer..."

Hiccup stayed silent but kissed the crook of her neck to comfort her pains. "Hey, what happened to 'I love you' and 'you're beautiful'", Astrid giggled. Hiccup moved his head to her breasts and kissed them.

"I love you so much Astrid... Don't ever forget that.."

"I wont, you married me so I know you love me", Astrid rolled Hiccup over so she laid on top of him kissing his chest.

"Ready for a new adventure, Mr. Haddock?"

"Always beautiful".


	6. Chapter 5

{**A/N:** As most of my readers know, yes I left for vacation which is why I haven't uploaded! I know I should be enjoying my vacation but I just could not leave you guys without an update! So here's Chapter 5! This is mostly a Hiccup/Stoick chapter to have feels of remembering, Stoick the Vast! }

**( ALSO, let me know if you would like a one shot of the proposal of Hiccup and Astrid! )**

* * *

Hiccup clenched tighter around his sleeping wife's waist, allowing himself to remember this moment. They had spent a successful night together as a married couple. Except one part... Their night of continuous sex ended with Hiccup falling asleep before Astrid. Astrid wasn't surprise he'd fall asleep first, but she had hope to be the one to sleep on his chest.

Hiccup stroked her bare sides and kissed her temple. Finally she was his.

**-knocking on the front door-**

"Hiccup! Astrid! I made breakfast at the center of the island. We should get going so we have time to leave to and come back from Dragon Mountain", Valka gave one last knock and went back to her dragon.

Hiccup gently nudge Astrid giving her a kiss on the cheek. "We have to wake up now".

"I know I heard your mom", Astrid's eyes were still closed.

"Wait, you're awake?"

"Well it is morning and besides, the thing poking between my thighs isn't something I can ignore", she laughed snuggling deeper into his chest.

"Oh, um, sorry..."

"Don't be... It's something I'm okay with...", she slid down his body staring up at him the entire time. Hiccup pushed the covers off of them.

"Astrid what are you- oh gods...", his eyes flew back, hands gripping her shoulders. Astrid had his tip in her mouth pressing her tongue against it. She forcefully sucked him carefully grazing her teeth down his shaft. Hiccup pushed his hips a bit closer to his wife's loving mouth. Astrid gagged releasing a bit of him to regain her breath. Tears built up in the corners but she closed her eyes to push them away. Feeling better, her lips lowered further down him sucking and bobbing up and down. He moaned feeling her tongues' rough texture against his skin.

"Are you some sort of goddess milady... This is... Uh-mazing!", he moaned trying to hold back his orgasm. Astrid released him from her mouth, kissing under his tip.

"I don't think I want to...you know...swallow...", Astrid was pumping him with her hand.

"D-don't babe... Until you feel comfortable", Hiccup groaned not being able to hold it longer. Astrid's final push on him made the white fluid come out. His mess was all over the bed and her hand, leaving Astrid giggling. Hiccup turned red feeling sort of embarrassed.

"Mmm...why can't we just stay in bed forever", she pressed herself up his body laying him on his back. "I love doing that to you".

"I still have to get used to such an attractive woman doing that every morning to me", he kissed her lips smiling eagerly. She left his embrace to get off the bed.

"I'm going to get ready and uh...you should too", she blushed giving him a last look before going to bathe.

"Yeah, of course".

* * *

The two lovers, hip to hip, walked toward the tables. Their families were already feeding the dragons and fetching more water.

"Took ya long enough! Now hurry and eat! You'll need all the energy you can get for an hour flight!", Mrs. Hofferson said pushing Hiccup and Astrid to their seats. They slumped down still gazing at one another.

"Okay now eat! Hello?", Mrs. Hofferson shook her head laughing. "Oh mighty Thor... Such young love indeed..."

Astrid cut a piece of her food and fed her husband, letting Hiccup return the favor. They had not stopped admiring each other since their wedding. Mr. Hofferson finished feeding Stormfly and glanced over at his daughter. He saw she was doing _VERY_ well with her husband. He chuckled to himself noticing their newly found interest towards feeding each other. "I think the two of you finished your meal, considering the fact you guys are gnawing on empty forks!"

Astrid turned to the booming voice. "Oh sorry dad". She faced Hiccup guiding him to Toothless and Stormfly. Valka was waiting by Toothless with a bouquet of flowers handing it to Hiccup. Hiccup half smiled grabbing them. They all got on top their dragons and took off. Time to tell Stoick his son had become a man!

* * *

Everyone had made their way to the foggy island. They circled the island making for certain it wasn't invaded by any outcasts and landed on the rocky cliffs.

Hiccup's stomach twisted on the inside. He took in the surroundings of the previous battle. So many burnt victims, lives lost, dragons killed. How could Drago kill such innocent people? How could he overpower the Alpha like that? Possessing him to control other dragons to demolish lives.

Most of all...How could he kill _his father_, how could he kill Stoick the Vast?

Hiccup's heart felt heavy. There is so many times he wished for his father to be by his side. He also never wanted to become Chief to be honest, it's too much responsibility. He wasn't anything tremendous or strong like his dad!

Astrid placed her hand on Hiccup's shoulder noticing the pain and longing in his face. Her own heart sunk. She loved Stoick as much as he did.

"Hiccup...Are you sure you're ready to do this? I can go with you if you-"

"No!"

Astrid moved away by his words. Hiccup froze realizing he snapped at his caring wife.

"No, I mean...Astrid I need to do this on my own first. I don't want you to see me when...", Astrid kissed his cheek.

"Take as long as you need Hiccup". She smiled as he nodded walking down the cliff.

Toothless raced to his rider rubbing his head on Hiccup's arm. He got startled by his dragon. Tears welled up in his eyes trying his best to ignore Toothless. None the less, Toothless continues to shove his rider. Thoughts going through Hiccup's mind of his best friend about to plasma blast him, when Stoick saved his life. But because of that... he had lost his loving father. It was Toothless who had killed him...

"Bud...please, I can't have you down there. Stay up here...", Hiccup slowly crept away from the night fury not looking at him. The pain in his chest was unbearable. Toothless snorted bringing his head to the ground. His gaze was still upon the boy making sure he made it down the mountain safely. Dragons could feel emotions just like humans, even if they can't cry, he wanted to.

Hiccup landed on the black sand walking to the shore. His steps were small and light almost like walking on clouds. As he got closer to the edge he felt worse. His legs began to shake, his chest tightening, his teeth grinding together. Finally reaching the water, he stared out at sea. He breathed out his words.

"Hi, Dad... Um, I got married! You know, to Astrid. Man was she absolutely beautiful... She always is. Dad I know you were my number one, cheering me on to ask Astrid's hand. You were there, behind me", He sighed a bit. "Then there I was, stuttering up a storm... I still can't believe she said yes. My favorite memory was you shouting, _'Thank Odin she said yes!' _The village just could not keep their mouths closed! We were constantly stopped and congratulated, thanks to your loud voice..."

"Has it been long enough to say I miss you Dad... I miss you so much... There hasn't been a time in my life where I cried continuously, until that day. Well actually, there was another time."

Hiccup's tears streamed down his cheeks smiling. "Remember dad, remember when I was six and a dragon scared me. I tripped on a huge rock scraping my knee. I was crying so hard running into your arms... You laughed but that's okay. A father's suppose to laugh at his child and enjoy the little things in life. You loved me deeply, never stopped. Ah, who am I kidding... you still do love me. I don't know why I used 'loved', you're still here Dad... just not _here_. I, uh, Mom misses you too... and Astrid... Berk is safe just not, not the same since you've passed away." Hiccup fell to his knees, dropping the flowers, crying in his hands.

"I Don't want to be Chief! I can't run a village! I couldn't protect my father so how will I protect hundreds of people! I'm scared... I'm deathly afraid of messing up. I know I mess up A LOT... It's just _THIS _is different. If I fail...everyone can't depend on me. What do I do? Dad come back! Please..."

Hiccup felt a grip on his shoulder. It was his mother.

"My sweet boy...", Valka went on her knees holding her son to her chest. She kissed the side of his head and released herself to look at him. "You are so strong my son. The strongest person I ever knew. If anyone could be Chief, Hiccup, it'd be you. We need someone to run our village and not just anyone, you. Son you are tall and slender, not so buff-..."

"Thanks mom...", Hiccup grew slightly aggravated.

"But you are also the bravest, intelligent, most whole-hearted boy to defend our home. You'll never be alone Hiccup..."

"You have your mom, friends...and me", Astrid moved from the shaded side of the cliff. She was crying as she hugged both of them. Hiccup knew they were right. He out of everyone should know about lost. He lost his leg, his mom (at the time), and now...Stoick.

"Thanks for this...really..."

Hiccup picked up the flowers standing up with his wife and mom. "Ready?"

"Ready", Astrid and Valka said simultaneously.

All three held the bouquet and together placed it on a loan rock surrounded by the waves. Hiccup held his wife's waist to him and held his mother's hand out looking the sea. Hiccup left this moment on a great note.

"When we get home, I want to call the villagers to the Great Hall for dinner. Tonight, will be the holiday known as, 'Stoick the Vast'!"


	7. Chapter 6

{A/N: Here's chapter 6! If I have time tonight I will do Chapter 7. See you all back in a few weeks! Review or PM me even for ideas, or if you just want to talk! Haha :) }

* * *

**-Getting ready to leave Dragon Mountain-**

Hiccup, Valka, and Astrid climbed back up the cliff to meet Astrid's parents. Astrid ran into her parents loving arms hugging them dearly. Valka placed her hand on Hiccup's lower back walking him to his dragon. She nodded to him and left to her own dragon. Hiccup gulped and walked up to Toothless without looking at him. Being on this island has made him remember his best friend unwillingly killing his dad.

"Bud... It wasn't your fault, I know that... I know...that...", quick images flashed in his mind when he made eye contact with his dragon. The images of watching his dragon shoot the plasma blast at his father. "N-no... NO! Toothless stop it!", Hiccup's hands ran up in his hair and pulled a handful, shutting his eyes tight. Toothless frantically looked around not knowing how to help. Valka rushed to his side hugging her son. Hiccup unconsciously shoving his mother away, but she was much stronger. Astrid, who was about to run over there, got held back by her parents.

"Shhh, Hiccup calm down..", Valka's soothing voice caused him to cry in her arms. Toothless shook his head running over to Astrid. Astrid petted his head and gave him a light kiss.

"Valka I'll ride Toothless home first, I'll meet you guys home", Astrid leaped on him. Valka nodded to confirm her departure.

"See you soon, Astrid".

* * *

Astrid and Toothless made it on Berk with a crowd of people swarming around them. She wasn't in the mood to answer questions now. She heard some of them asking, _'How was your vacation? Where's the Chief? Why are you riding the night fury?' _Her legs swung off him and landed on her shaky feet. She fell to her knees. It wasn't until she felt the hands of Ruff and Tuff pull her up to her feet.

"Astrid what's gotten into you?", Tuffnut asked.

"Let's take you to the hall", Ruffnut replied.

The twins carried her to the Great Hall with Toothless, Fishlegs, and Snotlout closely behind. They all had the same questions running through their minds.

After twenty minutes passed the others landed on Berk. The villagers helped feed the dragons while the Hofferson's went back to their home to get cleaned up. Hiccup was fast asleep on Stormfly so Valka guided the dragon to their home. Stormfly carefully flew up into the hole on the roof to Hiccup's room. She slid him off her back to his bed. However, Hiccup woke up to the impact of landing.

"W-where am I..?", he sleepily asked.

"You're home now. Get some rest and meet us at the Great Hall for dinner okay. I'll make sure not to have any dragons there."

"Wait mom!"

"Hm? What is it? Do you need water?"

"No... Well actually yes, but mom, I want the dragons there tonight. They're apart of Berk just like we are. I'll...I'll talk to Toothless before I go to dinner", He put pressure to his temples with his index fingers.

* * *

Astrid sat straighter on the bench as she explained visiting Stoick's funeral. "Hiccup just needed to spill his feelings he kept bottled up... He never looked so broken until today... I completely forgot that was Hiccup."

"You know Astrid, he has us to talk to. We're all here to listen", Fishlegs tried to be comforting.

"Yeah, more importantly he has me!", Snotlout sneered. Tuffnut and Ruffnut placed their forearms on his head and laughed.

"You don't know what you're saying! He has me!", Tuff gleamed. Ruff shoved him laughing, "He has me idiot!"

Toothless wandered away from the screaming teens to go outside. He needed time to think over everything. It wasn't easy for him to get over the fact he couldn't stop the controlling of the Alpha. He loved Stoick as much as Hiccup loved him. He kept walking forward accidentally bumping into someone.

He felt arms wrap around his neck and a cheek nuzzling his head. A familiar hug.

"I'm so sorry Bud... It was never your fault! I just never forgave myself of thinking it was... You would never harm anyone and I should remember that. Toothless I'm so sorry, forgive me..", Hiccup was trembling from a mix of emotions. Toothless stood up on his hind legs with Hiccup still attached to his neck. He wrapped his arms around his rider's waist staying like that for two minutes.

"Ready to make a announcement?", Hiccup jumped on the night fury who nodded in excitement.

* * *

The entire hall was loud and cheery making Hiccup smile madly. Maybe being Chief won't be a bad thing after all.

Hiccup walked up to the stage and coughed to gather the crowd's attention. Let the announcement begin!

"As your Chief I'd like to make a few statements. As of today, it will be the holiday known as, Stoick the Vast. This is the day where we honor and cherish our previous Chief and give him the recognition he should always receive. If it wasn't for him, I would not have been the person I am today. My father, Stoick, was and always will be a man of strength, honor, and dependence. Lastly, the engagement of Astrid and I is now over." The audience gasped in shock. "We are officially married as of yesterday. So let this day be the day to celebrate both news!" Everyone stood up and clapped except for Ruff, Tuff, Fishlegs, and Snotlout who were agape.

"M-Married?", Fishlegs started.

"Without us", Snotlout seconded.

"Being there!", the twins finished.

Hiccup walked over to them to find out all the commotion. "Are you guys okay?"

"O-Okay? OKAY! Hiccup you didn't have me as your best man!", Snotlout pouted.

"No offense... well never mind, I wouldn't have asked you to be the best man...", Hiccup smirked.

"Yeah! Well, Hah! Jokes on you! I never wanted to be!", Snotlout rolled his eyes.

"Well jokes on you, we're having a second wedding for you guys to be involved!"

Astrid got up to stand beside her husband holding his hand. He kissed her cheek and then the top of her head.

"See you all tomorrow, okay. We need to eat dinner and then get sleep."

Everyone agreed with Hiccup and sat down at the table. The couple joined them finishing dinner.

Today was much-needed.


	8. Chapter 7

(**A/N: **Lemon for my lovely readers! Sorry I forgot to upload Chapter 7! Hopefully this will make up for my mistake! :) I Love all my reviews! )

( And thank you to the **Guest** who corrected me on the name for Valka's island! )

* * *

The young couple waved to their friends and exited the dinning hall on to the Haddock's home. Hiccup held Astrid's hand going up the long steps feeling even more excited than announcing his marriage to the village. He had another surprise for his lovely bride except, this surprise will be permanent. They stopped at the front of the house catching their breath from the long hike.

"Astrid, I um, I have another surprise for you", Hiccup was noticeably blushing taking ahold of her hands in his. "Come with me?", He softly tugged her arm to the direction around the house and up the dewy grass hill.

"Hiccup where are you taking me now? Everything has been all about "surprises" lately! Why can't we plan anything together!", she gave him her charming Astrid grin.

"I'll answer that question after you close your eyes!", he cupped his hands over her eyes.

They took a few more steps when they reached newly cemented steps. They weren't major steps, only five to reach the top of the wooden porch. Astrid's legs went wobbly as she adjust herself up each step with her husband pressed against her for extra leverage. The two of them halted letting Hiccup remove his hands from her face. Not ready, Astrid opened her eyes to a small brick and wooden home in the forest of Raven Point. It was a good thing he was behind her or she would have fell backwards.

"Hiccup...", she turned to face him with this facial expression that caught Hiccup off-guard. She was crying yet laughing. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, what are you doing in your spare time!"

He flashed his gap tooth smile pulling her into his arms. "What am I doing in my spare time? Hm...hopefully you". She punched his shoulder. "Ow! What? It's true!", he only pulled her in closer.

"You wish!", She escaped his hug running passed the front door. He followed behind her making sure to catch a glimpse of her reaction. Astrid's eyes wandered all over the home, hands touching every knob to open each room. The last room she opened was a dark room no light being able to come in. She the hands of her love slide around her hips and his lips pressing on her ear.

"What room is this?", Astrid breathed out.

"Let me show you". He forced her in the room shutting the door behind them. It was pure darkness and when Hiccup moved away from her, she panicked not knowing what to do. Then, his sword flamed up, only for a short period, as he pressed the end of it against what seemed to be a small branch. The branch quickly burned leaving the embers of the fire traveling to the bottom. It sparked up some new source of light filling the entire room to lit up, looking like "Arvendole's Fire".

The neon glows of the walls and ceiling has a lucent effect defining only the shape of one another's bodies across the room. Hiccup was obviously undressed showing by the way his body swayed into hers. He kissed her deeply with a teasing tongue pushing at her bottom lip. Astrid was arching her body to deepen their kiss while both their fingers fumbled on her clothes. Hiccup removed all her clothing, moving down to cup her butt and lift her into a straddling hold. Their lips and tongues continued to dance as he sat down on the pelts with his bride sitting in his lap. Astrid brushed herself into his groin making an erupted moan come from both lovers. Hiccup eagerly nipping at her neck and shoulders pleading to get their alone time started. She situated herself above his harden groin going down. Her hips grinded forward to slip the tip in and back to find the rhythm. Hiccup puffed hot air on her neck while she rotated her body in circles. His hands flying up to her bare back stroking her sides often.

"Hiccup...Hiccup I need an answer...", Astrid moaned on his lips, pecking them to let him know she needs more. "Why don't... we ever plan anything... together?"

"Not now... I need to enjoy you", his voice was husky and deep. Astrid bucked her hips at him flexing to reach deeper in her.

"A-After..?", Hiccup nodded to her and laid himself back down on the pelts staring up at her. Her legs on both sides of him, arms outstretched, fingers sticking like glue against his chest, and her breast pushed together as she dreamily looked him up and down. He rolled his hips under her getting her to ride him faster. She pressed her knees in the pelts lifting her body slightly up to slam down the rolling hips beneath her. Her fingers scratching down his chest trying to vibrate herself on his erection.

"Hiccup I...I can't handle this much l-longer... take me.."

Drowsily, she laid atop him while he flipped them around, gently laying his wife on the pelts. He pushed his sex in hers hard and slowly back out. Astrid clenched her thighs around his waist as his thrusts grew stronger. Both bodies rocked back and forth, slamming into each other letting their vocals scream out in pleasure. Hiccup held her waist rolling his lower half into her opened thighs continuously.

"H-Hiccup!", she gave one last clench of her thighs as she hit her climax. Hiccup followed after spilling himself in her, panting out "I love you" in the crook of her neck.

Astrid kissed the sweaty man laying on her smiling. "Tell me".

Hiccup laughed and kissed her chest before glancing up at her. "If I tell you all of my plans, how am I suppose to get sex like this? Surprising you is the best foreplay."

Astrid gushed in embarrassment and happiness. She punched his shoulder.

"W-What was that for?"

"That was for having sex with me". Her lips locked against his. "And that's, that's for loving me like you do".

Hiccup kissed her tenderly, "I better be getting a round two..". Astrid got up walking to the door and turned to face him.

"Only if we try something different...", She gestured her fingers to a "6" and a "9".

* * *

**A/N: **Arvendole's Fire was from Dragons: Defender's of Berk episode 6! One of my fav episodes! :)

_**Review if you like how the story is coming along! (:**_


	9. Chapter 8

{**A/N:** I haven't involved the dragons as much as I'd like to, so, what's a better way then to let the dragons watch their riders get down and dirty!~ Enjoy this short chapter. }

* * *

**(Toothless will be in** _Italics _**and Stormfly will be in** Underline **to make it easier. Only because they're thinking all of this and not actually talking! We all know dragons can't talk! If they could...Oh gods. )**

Toothless shuffled around the soft grass listening to the piercing moans from his rider and his woman. _What are they doing that is making Astrid cry out his name?_ He laid down by the side of the house to get a better hearing of the couple.

_"Did they always have to be so noisy? He heard Hiccup say something like, what was it? Oh yeah, 'to use her mouth'. What does that mean? "_

Just then, Astrid yelped causing Hiccup to groan. Toothless got tired of hearing them and rather wanted to see what was going on. He stood on his hind legs, taking his clawed hands to clasp the door knob. After turning it to the right, he pushed it open and walked into the living room.

_"How am I suppose to find them? This place is confusing!",_ Toothless thought. Before he could blink, Astrid ran out wearing nothing but Hiccup's fur vest. She was giggling racing to the bedroom with a naked man chasing behind her, capturing her in his arms kissing her neck.

_"Wait...Why is Hiccup naked? Why's he touching Astrid like that..."_

Astrid turned her body to face Hiccup pressing herself into him while trailing her fingers down his toned body. Her fingers curled to cup around his sex. Constantly staring at each others seducing eyes, they both shifted backwards to the open archway leading to the bedroom. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her thighs pushing her up to carry her over his shoulder to the bed. Astrid was squirming around laughing.

_"Is Hiccup trying to hurt her? I need to get Stormfly!"_, Toothless galloped out the door toppling on his friend. Stormfly squawked with the claw that was jabbing in her thigh.

"Get off me Toothless!", Stormfly bucked him off.

_"Sorry, sorry! Anyways, Stormfly! Hiccup's trying to hurt Astrid! I saw him throw her on his bed"._

"Are you sure he's trying to hurt her!? Did she scream?"

-Astrid's yell echoed through their sensitive ears.-

_"Is that proof enough?"_, Toothless snorted.

The two dragons slipped in the house causing a loud ruckus. They frantically dove across the floor to the archway staring at the humans who were in some sort of hug.

"Hic..Hiccup what was that?", Astrid panted against his hot kisses pressing against her neck.

"Nothing, probably your imagination. Now. Do you want top or bottom?", Hiccup bit her sensitive collarbone. Astrid hissed, grinding her teeth, "Top".

Stormfly glanced at Toothless nodding her head. Toothless replicated her motion and both lowly ducked down to the back wall hidden by plants. _What were they doing now? _

_"Why is Hiccup laying down like that? Wait, why is Astrid hovering on top of him but facing the opposite direction?"_

"Are they... mating? What kind of mating is that! They're using their mouths".

_"She's like sitting on his face? Maybe they mate with their mouths? Hold on a minute...Oh my gods Stormfly! We see them eat food, right?"_

"Well duh, of course they eat food!"

_"I know that! But what I mean is that they eat with their mouths to consume food! So does that mean Astrid is eating their children!"_

Stormfly gasped finally realizing the act Astrid's mouth was doing to Hiccup's sex. "We have to do something! Stop her from eating those babies!"

Toothless and Stormfly pounced landing their front legs on the edges of the bed. Hiccup and Astrid bounced from the bed sinking in and back up flying them in air. Hiccup landed with Astrid's pelvic smashing against the bridge of his nose and Astrid landed with her chin into his groin. Hiccup cringed his body in excruciating pain groaning which made Astrid in a hurry to get off him.

"For the love of Odin! What the Hel has gotten into you two!", he was gripping his throbbing package. Astrid was snickering as quietly as possible watching her husband clasp himself.

"Babe, they're just trying to protect us!", She couldn't hold in her chuckle anymore.

"Oh and this is funny to you Astrid!". Her laugh was growing more wildly. He whispered,"Our dragons saw us _eating_ one another". Her flushed face turned bright red and hushed herself. Her gaze focused on the fact the dragons were still staring at them being naked.

"Right...", they both got under the pelts. "Toothless", Hiccup started. "Stormfly", Astrid replied patting the end of the bed. The dragons hopped on the bed on top of each other trying fit on it.

"Now what you just saw... was two people, erm, mating? Yeah mating", Hiccup was trying to think of terms that they would understand. He turned to Astrid seeking help.

"What Hiccup is trying to say is that, were married and it's okay to enjoy the love we both share. When our love intensifies we only want to show it, so that lead us into doing actions that can please us. Do you get it?"

Toothless cocked his head to the side not really knowing how to comprehend the information. Stormfly nodded spreading her wings before turning to her friend.

"Lets go outside now Toothless".

_"Okay"._ They leaped off the bed scurrying off into the front yard.

"So they are mating by having Astrid eat the children?"

_"I mean I understand Astrid using her mouth on him, but what I still don't get is why Hiccup was using his mouth on her?"_

"Yeah...I guess we'll find out why later on".

* * *

Astrid pushed herself into the side of her husband holding on tightly. Hiccup wrapped his arm around her shoulder while the other went behind his head.

"I don't think I can handle explaining anything to our dragons", Hiccup rubbed his wife's back.

"Imagine explaining _that_ if we had kids", Astrid laughed.

* * *

**Well there you go! Review please! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

{**A/N: **I've been listening to music that's been fitting to my Hiccstrid feels and so I decided to do another chapter for your pleasure and mine. Review please~}

**(Woops! Almost forgot! I'll explain how Toothless dented the leather next chapter! ;p )**

* * *

It had been exactly four weeks since they could actually ride their dragons again without feeling sheepish. It was like looking at your best friend catching you in the act of sex. In the most awkward position too...

Hiccup took a few long breaths of the cool breezes from the storm last night. It wasn't going to hail again until Gobber said it would since he knew the changes of weather better than anyone. Toothless pushed under his arm waiting for his friend to fix the broken metal that had broken a few days ago.

"Yeah okay Bud, just give me a minute to clean the forge a bit", his hands shuffled around picking up pliers and a hammer. He removed the saddle off the dragons back and laid it on the table using his blacksmith skills to finish it up. Toothless gave a shake then scratched his back against the shelves along the back wall.

"How'd you dent the leather Bud? I don't remember ever making that. Well, it'd be impossible since it's hidden under me when we ride. What have you been up to?", Hiccup rose an eyebrow at his dragon, who was pressing his ears down against the side of his face. Toothless grunted and glared towards the wall.

"Geez, just wondering... Fine, don't tell me...", he turned away to continue his work. Toothless was acting restless just pacing around the wooden floors making them creak in a certain area. He had been consistently pacing for five minutes untill his rider was about to snap. Hiccup growled in annoyance dropping the hammer he was death gripping on.

"Toothless please. Can you wait outside or go somewhere else for the time being?", he turned to face the night fury with pleading yet raging eyes. Toothless sighed, nodding even though he wanted to tell his rider what he'd been up to really. He scurried off to adventure the village and maybe help someone out.

The village was calm with lights glowing letting the pathways be seen. It wasn't until Toothless passed the homes and got to the town part of Berk when everything seemed uneasy and dark.

There was no signs of the psychotic Vikings rummaging through the stands of food in front of the market place at this time. It was two o'clock and no one was around. His head tilted to one side flexing one ear to hear the sounds channel through. There. There in the Great Hall is where the sounds of laughter and cracking were being made.

Toothless skipped up the rock way occasionally opening his wings to glide uphill. He pushed open the giant door standing around a bunch of Vikings looking terrified at him. One screamed out, "It's not Hiccup! Oh thank Thor!"

_What was going on?_

Astrid was decorating the last touches on the wall that said, "Happy Birthday Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third". Stormfly lowered her head to the ground so Astrid could hop off. She walked over to Toothless to scratch his chin and tell him the plan.

"Now that you're here we can all get into place and get ready to surprise Hiccup!", she was abnormally cheery. Toothless puffed air from his nose being tugged by Astrid to behind the tables.

"Get ready to fire the flare!...go!", Astrid shouted signaling Fishlegs to shoot the catapult of a fire-ball.

Hiccup heard the bang and crackle of wood burning outside the door. He rushed around the corner noticing the tree was on fire.

"Oh great, just what I need... Trying to get some simple work done and the tree is on fire". He quickly put out the fire. Just then a shrilled yelp rung through his ears coming from the Great Hall.

The first thing on his mind, _Astrid_.

He ran as fast as his leg and prosthetic could go until he face planted on the door. Stroking his slight swollen nose, he made his way into the dark room having a firm gaze on one spot to adjust in the dark. Before he could make out what was in front of him, a crowd of people shouted, "surprise!". The fire lit back up and there was everyone smiling with presents to celebrate his birthday.

"What! When did you guys have time to do this! Thank you so much. I can't believe you guys remembered before I did!", Hiccup gleamed.

"For the record, it was my idea", Astrid strolled her body into his kissing his already protruded lips.

"I can see it was. Astrid, you're incredible". Hiccup and her sat down with the villagers surrounding them. They were mostly discussing what needed to be fixed, cleaned and maintained to survive the harsh winter that would be arriving in a few months. Snotlout was trying to hit on Ruff when Tuff interrupted by shoving food in his face. They were having a food fight and normally Hiccup would care, it's just that it's his birthday and everything seemed right. Fishlegs and Gobber were talking about mending more outfits for the people since the fashion sense needed an upgrade and a more viscous Viking look to be superior of their enemies. Valka was dancing and singing with some old friends that she'd known before her absence.

"Let me get you some yak cake", Astrid rose from her seat making way to the layer of cakes. She cut two slices and sat beside her husband.

"Thank you milady", he graciously took the cake and smiled.

"Happy birthday babe", she kissed his cheek and took a bite of the cake. Her face scrunched up a bit tasting the odd flavors._ "Was it old yak milk? No they just got it today. Maybe it was just mine?"_

_"Why does this taste..."_, her thoughts ended when she felt her stomach suck in. Astrid sprinted out the doors hunching over the bushes hurling up her lunch and cake. Hiccup trying to stop on his heels from chasing after her and softly caressed her back holding her braid away from her face.

"Astrid are you okay?", his face became worrisome. "Do you need to lie down? Water?", he gingerly hugged her.

"Hiccup I'm fine, I think I need to go home and sleep... Stay and enjoy your party. Come home when it's over, okay", she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"So that's it? You want me to let my sick wife go home by herself while I party? I don't think so-", Hiccup got cut off by Valka. "No she'll be okay, I'll go to look after her", she patted her son's shoulder.

"But mom I-".

"Hiccup, please". Hiccup stopped resisting knowing he had lost this battle.

"Come on Astrid".

Astrid took Valka's hand leading to their home off Raven Point while Hiccup watched from the doors to see her arrive safely. They soon disappeared in the dark forrest trees leaving Hiccup no choice but to go back inside his party.

"Ah, such a lovely home! No one was allowed to see this until you saw it first. You know Hiccup", Valka laughed assisting her daughter in law to the bed.

Astrid sat on the edge looking at her crossed hands. "I know..you know... I'm sure Hiccup knows as well..."

"Hiccup doesn't know anything. He's quite clueless at the changes! Him and his father are alike in that sense. However, I do know you're situation though".

She was still looking at her hands.

"Astrid, you're having your first baby!", her arms swung around her shoulders pulling her in an embrace. "You'll be an amazing mother and you'll have support from your loving husband. I want to spend time with my grandchild as well!"

Astrid giggled out, "Thank you Valka". She hugged her, enjoying the comfort.

"Welcome, now get some rest! Hiccup will be home soon enough."

* * *

Hiccup said goodbye to the last guest and gathered all the presents on the night fury. They flew to the house with Toothless nonchalantly walking through the door as Hiccup hopped off to check on his wife. She was sound asleep, curled up against the blankets and her hair flowing freely pressed to her back. Hiccup stripped down to nothing but his naked body and slipped under the covers. He rubbed her sides kissing her temple.

"Astrid wake up...I'm ready for my birthday gift..."

Valka was stiff as a statue trying not to make a sound sitting at the wall, facing the bed. Her son was naked in front of her and not only that, he was trying to get birthday sex from her daughter in-law. She delicately pressed her feet to the ground rising herself up from the wooden chair. The chair had a few creaking but none to be noticed by the aroused male getting at his wife. Never in Valka's life did she ever think to see her son this way! Finally, she made her way out the archway and hurriedly left the home.

"I guess it's best to leave", she snickered.

Astrid dazedly woke up and turned to her husbands face. She snuggled deeper in his chest letting out a quiet moan. Hiccup kissed her forehead cupping her breast.

"Ngh! H-Hiccup wait..."

"Hm? Are you feeling any better milady?"

She placed her hand on his cheek an kissed his nose. "Feeling better, no actually". Hiccup was concerned pulling her in closer.

"No, no! Hiccup I'm fine trust me. I'm just... Pregnant. So you can tell the thing begging for attention to wait until tomorrow to get your birthday gift", she laughed heartily.

He paused processing those three words that stung his heart. _I'm, just, pregnant_. After the long silence he spoke out.

"Woh...erm... Pregnant! Wow, wow Astrid! Are, are you sure!"

"Yes I'm sure! I know when I'm late." He relaxed his tense body to barely holding her.

"Astrid...", She felt his body shifting down to her stomach as he pecked kisses on the underside of it. His hands roaming her hips and his voice whispering against her skin.

"You're the greatest gift to me... and now this. My life has infinently got better. It's all thanks to you..."

"No Hiccup, thanks to _us_". They both helplessly smiled towards each other.

"Our Haddock family".

* * *

Thanks for the lovely reviews! You guys inspire me everyday! Please let me know how you feel by reviewing more! ❤❤


	11. Chapter 10

{Here's the morning **Lemon** of Hiccup's birthday gift!~ I made this a short scene since I'm going to skip the story a few months in chapter 11. Review please! love you all }

(**ALSO:** PM me if you have an idea that you'd like to be involved in this story )

* * *

Hiccup's cheek was pressed against his wife's bare stomach with his arms draped around her sides. He didn't notice that he had fallen asleep after finding out she was having his child. I mean, he knew it would happen someday because of how incautious they were with not protecting themselves it's just, now seemed so soon.

Astrid's hand stroked his silky brown strands to the braids she made. She was waking up to the feeling of her husbands scruff-of-a-beard rubbing on her naval.

"Did I wake you or do you need anything I can get you?", He pressed his lips under her stomach making her heat up with desire to straddle him.

Astrid choked on her words deciding to shake her head "no" as she glanced down at his piercing eyes. He gave her a smile and continued working his way down to the starting of her hipbone. He pushed up her cotton shorts to reveal a better way to leave his mark. She jerked beneath him not wanting him to get the best of her. So she did what she kept desiring.

Astrid held under Hiccup's armpits pulling him to the top of the bed. She smirked knowing how strong she is, _'After all, I'm a Hofferson. Or... I'm a Haddock now'._

She swiftly removed her clothing exposing all of her pale, voluptuous body. Her fingers fumbling to grip his shoulders as she positioned herself above him. Her entrance was teasing his erected member as she spoke to him in a dulcifying voice.

"H-Hiccup... It's your birthday week. We play by my rules for 6 more days...", Her lips sucked his neck, letting him cup her breasts.

"Mm... Astrid, when did you get so...aroused and pleasing...", He pulled her chin down so he can lower her face to his.

"If you don't like it I can always stop", she testily pecked his lips. He slid his hands up her thighs to hold her waist, putting enough pressure on them to get himself in her wet walls. Astrid gasped out in shock flexing her damp center. He grunted at her dripping sex.

She punched his shoulder and roughly yet sloppily kissed him.

"I said let _me_, take control...", her legs stiffened around his waist as she rolled her hips up and rolled them down. Her rhythm was soothing Hiccup's urges of dominancy and he let her pleasure him.

Her body pushed forward going down and lifted upward when she released her clenched walls from around his sex. Her speed got faster as her fingers dug deeper in his shoulders making Hiccup squeeze tighter on her thighs. Astrid moaned out a pleasuring cry still slamming her sex into his.

Hiccup hungrily took her lips against his. He sat himself up rubbing her back, deepening their kiss. Astrid shifted her weight onto her knees to easily get him hitting her spot.

"Why can't we stay in bed forever...", Hiccup grunted spilling himself in her.

"Ah...Because you, you have an entire village to...to lead...", she chuckled on his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh yeah... I think I can lead a village in bed", he gave her one last kiss. Astrid rolled herself off him and back under the covers with Hiccup. He brushed her bangs away from her sweaty forehead. She just looked in his eyes enjoying the moment with him.

Life was perfect._  
_

Until a loud crash came from the kitchen.

Hiccup yawned saying, "I'll check on it". He pulled up his leggings and wobbled down the stairs slowly peeking around the corner. There was Toothless rubbing his back against the corner of a cabinet.

"Toothless! What are you, is that what you've been doing? You have an itch?", he stood beside his dragon and scratched him. Toothless purred in relief, arching his back to gesture his hand down to the itchiness.

"Why didn't you just ask me to scratch your back bud?". Toothless gave Hiccup a look that showed his irritation. Hiccup gave him one back until he realized the problem.

"I've been busy with Astrid... Haven't I?"

Toothless dropped his head on his stomach causing Hiccup to fall to the ground. They both smiled at each other as in saying they're sorry.

"Today can be a day of just flying and relaxing, what do you say bud?"

The night fury shot a plasma blast at the wall with excitement.

_'Hiccup! What did you do!"_

Hiccup and Toothless glanced at each other knowing to run.


	12. Chapter 11

{**A/N:** Wow the reviews gave me chills! The whole concept of losing the baby wasn't planned for this story... But now that I think about it, that would be VERY interesting... Oh gosh I'm so torn! I think I will make a one-shot of Astrid and Hiccup losing the baby and you guys can see if you enjoyed it or hated it (hopefully you guys won't LOL). I'll let you know when it's posted and the rating will be "T". }

{**UPDATE: **Well I finished the one-shot! Just go to my profile and it's called," Losing Life ".

* * *

(Note; this chapter isn't my best because I was occupied with Losing Life. You should check it out and review!)

It was now almost three months since the wonderful news that had spread around Berk. The young couple was constantly being hounded with 'congratulations' and gifts. Berk was nothing but a huge, baby-frenzy.

There in the forge was the toned muscled Chief, mending the metals together making new weapons. Astrid watched her man in nothing but his black apron and loose dark grey pants. All she could do was sit in her seat, feeling the urges bubble up below her stomach, not being able to touch him.

"Hiccup... this is torturing me...", she gripped the bottom of her dress, biting her lip.

Hiccup smashed the hammer on the heated metal one last time before sticking it in the bucket of cold water. He removed his apron and wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

"How am I torturing you? Astrid I'm working!", he continued to mess around with the variety of metals and leathers.

"By looking like, _that_...", Astrid groaned placing her chin in the palm of her hand. "Gods Hiccup, it's like you never want to touch me or hold me or _anything_!"

Hiccup stopped and turned around laying his weight against the counter. "Astrid, please. You know that's not true", he sighed putting his hand over his face.

"Yeah, well keep telling yourself that...", she whispered getting up towards the door. Hiccup's hand wrapped around her wrist, twirling her around into his chest.

"No not now. You already killed the mood".

Hiccup lifted her, carrying to his desk and sat her down.

"Hiccup stop!"

"Not until you kiss me and say that it's not true". Astrid had tears welling up as she softly punched his chest.

"What happened to us... what happened to telling each other that we could live forever in bed...", tears streamed down her cheeks forcing Hiccup to wipe them away.

"Being Chief, that's a main reason. Astrid, you know I'll always _want_ you... just not every second of our lives we can hold one another".

Astrid continued to look away.

"How about I make you a romantic dinner tonight? In the mean time, I really need to get work done...", Hiccup held her cheeks to steady her eyes on his. "Can I kiss you, milady?"

Astrid rolled her eyes and pressed her lips on his. They deepened the kiss to a more passionate and loving kiss, while he rose up her dress. Astrid gasped but continued exchanging kisses, letting Hiccup press himself to her center and lay her down on the desk.

"5 more minutes... and then work...", he whispered in her ear.

* * *

Astrid's mood livened after leaving the forge. The whole village took notice in her cheery face. She was practically skipping around the shops, gathering items to prepare for the romantic dinner Hiccup was to make her.

"Oh, Astrid! How are you feeling today?", Valka caught the bouncing blonde.

"Oh my, I'm feeling so happy! I don't know why I just am!"

Valka took hold of the basket her daughter in law was carrying. "Do you want to get something to eat, I haven't eaten all day".

Astrid shook her head yes following to the Great Hall. They both sat down and got served lunch.

"How far along are ya?", Valka's smile was like contagion.

"Almost three months Gothi says...", her hand rests on her stomach. Her eyes laid heavy on her hand with paranoia.

"Something the matter?"

"I... I want to have this baby Valka, I really do... It's just, ever since I've told the village about it... Hiccup has been in a way, distant? Yeah distant..."

"Oh I know what you're trying to say... Astrid, Hiccup's not being distant because of the baby", her hand rested on Astrid's. "He's the Chief, for one. And for two, he has to run the forge especially now since Gobber is away on that fishing trip. Trust me, he'll be wanting to get as close as possible to ya tonight."

The meal had a new stench to it causing Astrid to gag. "...Another question... When will the morning sickness go away...?"

Valka laughed with her beaming smile, "Unfortunately, it's differently for all women. For me, I was always nauseous because of the wee-thing Hiccup was. Just take ease with the pregnancy and it should all work out".

* * *

Hiccup opened the doors to the Great Hall seeing his mother and wife talking.

"Am I interrupting or...?", Hiccup slowly crept forward.

"No just in time actually. I'll leave you two alone", Valka kissed Astrid's forehead and then Hiccup's before leaving.

"I see you and mom are bonding more so than I can", his lips latched on to his wife's.

"Probably because she likes me more!"

"Ha ha, very funny", He picked up the basket of food and began cooking.

They didn't speak for ten minutes.

"It's not true...", Astrid spoke shyly.

"Hm? What was that milady?"

"It's not true".

Hiccup gave a small laugh placing the food in front of his wife. "What's not true?"

"You know... Earlier... When we fought about not having enough affection to one another. You asked me to kiss you and say it's not true... So I'm saying it to you".

Hiccup sat beside the blonde and kissed her. "And you forgot the kiss part". Astrid punched his arm.

"Ow! Again with the punches!"

"Again with the cocky remarks", her arms snaked around his neck.

"Only if I can make out with you, like we did this morning".

"It's your lucky day~".


	13. Chapter 12

{**UPDATE:** _Remember to check out "Losing Life"! Review to your leisure, it'll make my day_! :) }

( I just thought the other characters should chime in from time to time. Here's the second wedding and be prepared that tomorrow I _might_ spend an entire day writing a chapter for you guys! Oh weekends, always appreciated~ Happy Friday! )

* * *

Astrid's mother was adding the final accessories to her messy bun. She handed her daughter the mirror so she could fix the last touch ups.

"You look beautiful as always... Are you ready for your second wedding?", Mrs. Hofferson exclaimed putting a hand on her shoulder.

Astrid chuckled placing the mirror on the desk. "I think I'm ready for a lot of things mom...", she patted the small bulge between her hips. "Three and a half months pregnant, remarrying my husband, what else is next?"

"Delivering that baby", her mother broke out laughing.

"Oh gods... I'm hoping he'll arrive before a storm... Knowing my luck, it'll happen during the storm!"

Mrs. Hofferson took hold of her daughter in her arms lovingly.

"Hmm... You said 'he'. How do you know it's a boy?"

"...I don't know, just, something is telling me I'm carrying a boy", her eyes dropped to her stomach and sighed smiling.

"Hurry and get your dress on! The wedding is about to start!", her mother lifted herself off of her to throw the pale sky blue dress with brown leather plating around the waist to Astrid's open arms.

_'Okay. Last wedding, baby's due date coming in...erm.. five months?, and a long life with Hiccup... Lets do this!"_

* * *

"Excuse me! Move! Make way for the beautiful Ruffnut!", Snotlout pushed through the crowd to the front seats.

"Ugh... It's been three weeks of nonstop compliments! When will he stop?", Ruff whispered to Fishlegs.

Fishlegs blushed trying to think of the words to answer her question.

"Okay don't answer me..", Ruff sat next to her twin leaving Fishlegs in thought.

"Come onnnnnn! When will the party start! I have better things to do!", Tuffnut burst. Snot punched the blondes stomach.

"Oh hush Tuff. We'll have plenty of time to party", Snotlout, trying to act all 'Mr. Hero', lowered his eyes on to Ruff causing her to groan in annoyance.

"Oh yeah! I hope you bring your party on because, um... you'll need to party!", Tuff exclaimed trying to make his comeback. They all just stared with "for real" expressions.

"Anyways... Oh here comes Hiccup! Hiccup!", Ruff practically leaped off her seat to him.

"Hey guys have you seen Astrid's mom? I need to speak with her", Hiccup had a small gift in his hand.

"Like we would know! Anyhow, get this! Tuff is hosting your party tonight!", Ruffnut covered her mouth to hold back the laughs that were uncontrolled.

"Be my guest Tuff. After all, you guys know how to party", Hiccup waved goodbye to continue his quest on finding Mrs. Hofferson.

"Don't get too drunk at this party Tuff...", Ruff bunched her fingers into her palm to hit her brother's shoulder.

"Drunk? When have I ever gotten drunk?", Tuffnut scratched hits shoulder.

"Exactly..."

* * *

Astrid finished tying her half leather corset around her dress and made her way to the aisle. The podium was placed at the meeting grounds of Berk with Gobber behind it and Gothi standing beside him. And Hiccup was...

_'Where's...Hiccup?'_

Astrid shifted her weight around to search for her missing husband through the crowd.

_No where to be found..._

'Great... Late to our own wedding'.

* * *

Hiccup found the front step of a home with a wooden nadder head on the roof. _Astrid's house._

His legs carried him forward up the few steps to the door. His knocks were light with such delicacy. His mother in law opened the door to see the groom fidgeting around holding a tiny present.

"O-Oh hi Mrs. Hofferson! Um you see I have-"

"Hiccup if you have to use the bathroom go behind the Great Hall", Her hand pressed against the side of her head and she whispered, "Gods know how many people are going to try and use our home..."

"No! That's not why I'm here!", Hiccup was waving his hands in front of him. "I have to ask you a favor..."

"Oh my apologizes! Go on..."

* * *

Astrid was sitting on the step in front of everyone with her chin in the palms of her hands. Ruff sat beside her handing her a bouquet of flowers.

"I think these are for you... you know, when you start at the _beginning_ of the aisle".

Astrid shot her a glare and huffed out a groan. "He makes me so mad sometimes I swear to Odin's Beard!", her grip on the flowers tightened until they both heard the stems crack. "Oh great! Now my flowers are broken!"

Ruff scooted a few inches away from the fuming bride. "I can... I'll go get you new ones...", she pried the broken flowers from her friend's hold and snuck over to Snotlout. "Snot, get me new flowers and HURRY".

"No problem babe", he snapped his fingers before gathering a batch of wild flowers.

"Ugh, he needs a hobby...", Ruff turned on her heels to the sulking bride. "You're crying now?"

Astrid stood up wiping her eyelashes with the flick of her fingers. "It's not my fault! Try carrying a child while getting married and hormones and... and...", tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Oh gods. Astrid stop crying please! Um... Uh...", she grasped the blondes wrist, dragging her to a secret area with hedges that she discovered two years ago.

* * *

Hiccup left the home with a geeky smile spread across his lips as he confidently made it down to the meeting grounds. He assumed he was early to the wedding since Astrid wasn't there until...

"Hey Hiccup! I need to get passed you to hand the flowers to Ast... rid, where'd she go?", Snotlout scratched behind his head.

"What do you mean by, _where'd she go_", Hiccup cocked his head gaining full attention to the shorter Viking.

"Hm. Well you see, that is a... very good question! What I actually meant to say was... Why did she go!", Snot pinched his nose holding his breath.

"What are you doing Snotlout?", Hiccup pulled the hand off of Snotlout's nose.

"Fishlegs told me if you pinch your nose and hold your breath it'll solve all of your problems!"

Hiccup rose an eyebrow and shook his head. "I have bigger problems to deal with right now...", he paused a moment.

_ 'I sound like my father...'_

"Hiccup! Ye mother is looking for ya!", Gobber heavily stomped.

"Now? Oh for the love of, I'm trying to find my wife first- "

"Hiccup! Listen to me first!

"Gobber please. Later", Hiccup pushed his way through him and Snotlout. Gobber got ahold of the slim wrist and under tucked into Hiccup's chest, hoisting himself up with him over his shoulder.

"Not today Chief!"

* * *

"Why are we here...", Astrid pushed away the tears.

"You need time to settle down. Like, you're a mess".

"Geez, thanks Ruff..."

"Lets just get you prepared to walk down that aisle", Ruff's thumbs swiped away the remaining tears.

"I was hoping he'd actually-", her words trailed off to the sight of a fire flare across the sky bursting on a home.

Astrid ran lifting the front of her dress above her knees with Ruff closely behind. Her feet sunk in the seeping sand trying to holt to a stop. There she saw Hiccup on the cliff edge with his mother and Gobber staring down into the ocean.

"What are they staring at...", Her head turned to face the horizon. "...No..."

There facing the island, was a slim dragon with two pairs of wings outstretched. And there... on top of the dragon's head, was...

_Drago._

* * *

**_Don't forget to check out my one shot Losing Life! :)_**


	14. Chapter 13 part 1

{**A/N:** Continuation of last chapter! This is DEFINTLY LONGER than all my other chapters and in my opinion, really intense. Enjoy~}

(Sorry you guys! This is 2,509 words!)

-**Warning:** Someone dies in this chapter :( -

* * *

"Hiccup!", Astrid dashed to her stunned husband. His gaze never left the water, even when she held onto his arm.

"Ruffnut and Gobber, go get our dragons and warn Berk of Drago. Another war is about to happen", Valka's voice was monotone and stern. Both of them nodded and ran to the village. Valka's eyes met her sons, "Hiccup go get Toothless and wait for my signal... I need to face that man, _alone_".

"Yeah I'll let you go alone when Hell freezes over", Hiccup glanced at his mother.

"Hiccup, no. I need to reason with him on my own, especially now... He can't find the new chief or else things will get worse. Take your beloved Astrid and get ready for my signal.."

Hiccup bit his lip in frustration before giving in to his mother's strategy. "Promise me... You won't leave me again...", Hiccup shut his eyes to hold back his emotions.

Valka smiled lovingly as she took her son in her arms realizing how much she has missed of her boy's life. Her arms unraveled him and nodded in agreement. Cloud Jumper glided down from the sky, landing beside the three.

"Hiccup we need to go now...", Astrid gently jerked his arm. He turned to his wife watching a relieved smile appear. They both gave one last look to Valka as she boarded her dragon and flew off.

"Lets go Astrid!", they were hand in hand running to the dragon stables. "Go get Stormfly and go through the village by foot. We can't have any dragons flying. Collect any remaining Vikings who need help getting to safety".

"Where should they go? What's safe on this island anymore?", Astrid's face grew worried, settling Stormfly's saddle.

"I would say under the island, you know, the giant hole the Whispering Death made... but I'm sure Drago has already surveyed this island plenty of times to know where we'd be... The best place for the village to be 'safer', would be on top of the island. Take them around Raven point, but on the right side of the mountain to walk on the rocky trail. That should lead you and everyone to a stranded boat on shore. Have the dragons push that boat into the water and head towards Dragon Island", Hiccup tightened his hold on her hand.

"If anything...goes wrong... I-I don't think I could manage...", Hiccup turned to face his wife and placed his hand on her stomach.

Astrid placed her hand on top of his with tears welling up, "Promise me nothing will... nothing will go wrong..."

Hiccup kissed her lips passionately with a hint of a 'goodbye' kiss. "I promise...", he went to get on Toothless.

"Hiccup...", Astrid gave a final look at her husband. "I don't want this to be the end... and I don't want any of our friends to...", her words faded off.

"...This will never be the end... Our life has just started. If I died today, it wouldn't be in vain. Because you... my Astrid... are the love of my life... What a better way to die then to die happy knowing I was once the hiccup of the entire village who grew his way into a hero. A hero to the people, a hero to my parents, a hero to my friends. And a hero to Astrid Hofferson, the girl I've had a crush on since we were little...", Hiccup got off his dragon to hug his weeping blonde.

"Even if I died... I died loving you..."

Astrid sunk in his embrace to get the last feel of him before the war. "... And even if I died... I died loving you", she felt a warm tear hit her cheek as she saw her husband cry.

"I don't want to hear the word 'die' come off your lips... A world with out Astrid Haddock, is a world I can't live in...", Hiccup brushed away the tear and hugged his wife.

"Go get em babe...", Astrid placed her hand over her mouth, swaying her body slightly.

Hiccup nodded with a brave smirk. He leaped on Toothless again and glided a few inches off the ground.

* * *

Valka circled around Drago and his dragon, "Leave our island so we may have peace and a world without war and misery now Drago".

"And I will! As long as you give me what I want", his lips twitched with a mischievous grin.

"...That varies.. What do you want?"

"Your dragons. Now I know what you're going to say, 'Oh Drago! You can't take our dragons!'. Let me tell you this Valka. I need the dragons for purposes that only involve someone else".

Valka's eyes narrowed as she crouched on her dragon, "Someone else... Who would this 'someone else' be?"

Drago gave out a throaty laugh, "Now if I told you _ALL_ of my plan how will I get the dragons? Hm? All you need to know is he is the master mind of all dragons. Hand em over or you won't see the light of day ever again".

"Drago, I can't do that-"

"Fine by me Valka", he pushed his finger and thumb to his lips and blew out a piercing whistle.

The waves rumbled above something gradually getting closer to the surface of the water.

"S-Stop Drago! We can resolve this matter by talking this out!", Valka faced Berk to search for Hiccup.

"Too late now", Drago grimaced at the dragon breaking through the water.

This dragon was much bigger then the Bewilder beast, had four pairs of wings, it was green with three yellow stripes across the cheek and it had long limbs with razor-sharp claws. It's teeth were sporadically around its gums and the tongue was slit down the middle.

Hiccup caught sight of the newly awoken monster and raced on Toothless to his mother.

* * *

"Everyone follow me! This path is narrow, I know, but as long as you stay on a dragon you'll be okay!", Astrid motioned her hand to the villagers. They had passed Raven Point and were now to the rocky path. It had to be two miles at least...

Gobber grumbled trying to get his dragon to wake up. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were behind gathering all the stragglers who need guidance to the trail. Snotlout was helping the younger Vikings get on dragons. Fishlegs was behind Astrid to help with the calculations of the amount of people on an unsteadily path.

"There's no way all of us can get across... some need to fly down to the beach", Fishlegs tried reasoning.

"The Chief said absolutely no flying! We have to risk the chances...", Astrid patted Stormfly to start ahead.

"Everyone follow close and _SLOWLY_!"

* * *

Drago snorted out, "Tch, Looks like the boy is finally here after all".

"Yes. Drago you need to end this now. Berk owes you nothing, considering that facts, you were the one who lost the previous war", Hiccup stretched his legs out to stand.

"Is that right? Well I guess I'll have to reclaim my win", Drago screeched out a scream causing the dragon below him to react in a spasm.

"Meet the newest Alpha, The Hinder".

"Why such a name...?", Valka examined his expression.

"Why don't you find out..."

The dragon flapped his wings rising into the air.

"Go ahead and let out a shot", Drago grinned.

Toothless growled with Hiccup patting his side to try to calm him down. "Hey it's okay bud... Drago stop this nonsense. No more time for your little games".

"Then let the bigger games begin!", Drago screeched his yell. The Hinder responded slicing through the sky ending up behind Valka and Cloudjumper.

"Where did he- MOM!", Hiccup tried shifting the gears to fly to his mother.

Cloudjumper hissed and shot fire to the dragon. The Hinder opened its mouth releasing a grey cloud-like-substance on the fireball causing it to turn to gas.

"What in Thor's name... Was that?!", Hiccup's eyes were wide.

"His name isn't the Hinder for nothing young Hiccup! He delays attacks. Good luck defeating _this_ dragon!", Drago chuckled. "One more thing..."

The Hinder sucked in the gas and mist it on Valka.

"I... Where am I...", Valka lost footing and passed out.

"MOM!", Hiccup jolted forward causing Toothless to flash over to the scene. Cloudjumper panicked trying to escape the mist.

"While you two are busy, I'll take a look around Berk", Drago flew off on his own dragon leaving The Hinder attacking.

* * *

"Made it to the beach, Where's the boat?", Astrid slid off her dragon.

"Uh... it was here", Fishlegs looked over the sand for new foot prints. None. "Where would a giant boat, _go_?"

Gobber saw a shadow go over them. "Lads! Drago!", his hammer hand pointed to the sky. The Vikings took fighting stances as the children went behind Snotlout.

Drago dismounted off his dragon to deliver the news, " Well I'll be. Is it the entire village? Hm, I wonder where your Chief is..."

Astrid gasped by his words, "What do you mean by where our Chief is!"

Drago faked a sad sigh, "Oh you know, died from The Hinder..."

Her jaw dropped open in disbelief. "It wasn't like he was a good Chief after all, I mean, look at him", Drago shrugged his shoulders.

Astrid clenched her fist and went charging to the black-haired man, "You son of a bitch!" Her body flew forward to make an allusion of her attacking from the front. Drago prepared his stance until she slid between his legs and rolled up to punch him behind his neck.

"Wasn't preparing for a sneak attack now were yo-", She was punched by Drago in the face.

"ASTRID!", Fishlegs booked it to attack the man and the entire village came charging.

Drago picked up Astrid by the collar of her dress and lifted her off the ground. Her breathing was worsening by the constricting fabric.

Everyone halted not knowing how to help the Chief's wife.

"Now, you can continue to run towards me and kill me. Or I'll kill her then you can kill me after, your choice".

"...Please just put her down! She's suffocating!", Fishlegs flung his arms out.

Drago looked at the blondes face reddening, "Nah, I don't think so".

"Drago! We're running out of time!"

"Not my problem! You've killed half of my men and dragons. What's so special about this one?"

Tuffnut struggled to the front, "She's with child!"

Drago sighed pressing her feet to the ground still keeping a firm grip on her. Astrid coughed as her hands roamed her neck.

"...Thank Odin..", Fishlegs rubbed his temples.

"...Like I give a shit!", Drago jolted his arm up to lift her off the ground again. Astrid cried out, her limbs sprawling out.

"STOP!"

"Try and stop me!"

Gobber went forward and swung his hammer around until it unhooked and hit Drago's legs. Drago screeched throwing the blonde to the ground.

"Now Fishlegs!", Gobber and him both ran.

Drago grabbed a knife from under his coat and thrusted it into Astrid's thigh. The men stopped running and froze. The roaring screams that came out of Astrid cut through like glass in everyone's ears.

* * *

Hiccup, was dodging the fire attacks from the Hinder, on Toothless. Valka awoke on her dragon still mostly dazed. After a few seconds her eyes shot open.

"Hiccup!", her gasps took over her lungs as she searched for her boy.

"Mom!"

Valka sat up on Cloudjumper and forced her dragon over to Hiccup. "I'm okay! I'm okay!".

"How do we stop this-", Hiccup heard the sound of Astrid's voice. _She was screaming.._

"ASTRID! NO!", Hiccup felt the pain in his heart grow.

"Go find her son! I'll hold The Hinder off", Valka shot another blast towards the dragon and flew upwards. The Hinder growled and flapped the set of wings to catch up with her.

Hiccup switched gears and jetted to the sound of his wife's yells.

* * *

"Any closer and I'll kill her!", Drago hissed.

"We won't attack! Just give her to us!", Fishlegs had tears spilling down.

"Why! You'll just kill me if I hand her over!", Drago was becoming insane from all the madness.

Gobber had no choice but to get Astrid himself. He pushed Fishlegs and slid to Astrid. Drago caught glimpse of Gobber and jumped landing on him.

"Now! Fishlegs!", Gobber tried pushing off Drago.

Fishlegs tried to get to the stabbed blonde to aid her.

"Risking your own life to save an already dead girl, such pity you must want from me!", Drago's laugh was off-key. Under his prosthetic arm he hit a switch that pushed out a blade. Gobber punched him in the chest to get more leverage.

Drago's blade sunk into the chest of Gobber. Fishlegs as he was running noticed in the corner of his eye, Drago stabbing Gobber again and again. Goosebumps went over him and he skidded on his heels to get the berserk man off his friend. Drago got off and dodged around Fishlegs to slug Astrid over his shoulder and deport on his dragon.

"Gobber!", Fishlegs knelt beside his friend and pressed both hands against the reopened wound in his heart.

The rest of the Dragon Academy hovered over Gobber.

"Say something!", Snotlout took off his vest to help close the wound.

"...A-Ast...rid...", Gobber tilted his head to drowsily see them flying away.

"Why Odin! Why take him from us!", Fishlegs broke down.

A black dragon glided down to the sand. There on the night fury was Hiccup staring at his friends surrounding someone on the ground. He ran quickly to them and noticed blonde hair. The closer he got to finally realizing, it was...

_Gobber..._

Hiccup fell, cradling his stomach with his arms, "... This.. is my fault... Oh Gobber!" He placed his forehead on the stabbed man's shoulder.

Gobber had tears streaming down the sides of his cheekbones, "I-I... Couldn't.. save...".

Hiccup felt his stomach squeezing as more tears flowed his eyes. His friends backed away to give them their moment.

"Hic...Hiccup..."

He looked up to see blood cough up out of his mouth. Hiccup shushed him softly and smiled with tear filled eyes.

Gobber pushed through the pain to finish his sentence, "Know...I love... ye.. and Ast..rid..."

Hiccup held in the urge to choke, "I love... love you too Gobber..."

Gobber's eyes went dark and he lay silent. Hiccup gasped with each breath he inhaled.

"Drago there will be no mercy anymore!"

* * *

**(A/N: Gobber! :( Oh the traumatic events! Review how you're feeling after this chapter! Love you guys! )**


	15. Chapter 13 part 2

**{A/N:** Part 2! I'm sort of brain fried from my personal life...

**This isn't my best chapter, I know!** Bare with me until I can find my place and restructure my schedule. Love you guys! OH! There is a lemon, so get ready for that! _Not my best lemon to be honest_ but I felt the need to update for you readers! }

* * *

Hiccup brushed the sand from his knees and wiped a tear away. His gaze focused back to his friends, who stood aligned waiting for a plan. Finally it struck him.

_Where's Astrid?_

"Fishlegs... where's my wife?", The mournful expression took over him.

Fishlegs gave him an answer he didn't want to hear, "Taken... by Drago..."

Pain paralyzed his heart feeling as if it'd been tugged out of his chest. His head hung low before speaking up, "We're leaving now. There's no plan, no strategizing, no nothing. All you need to know is what group I'm putting you in and stick to whatever I say, understood?"

The dragons huddled around their riders waiting to depart after Drago.

* * *

Astrid's eyes opened slowly, blinking a couple of times to regain full consciousness. She listened intently to make out the words of a deep bellowing voice.

'What's he saying?... Ah, why does my thigh hurt? Why can't I move?', thoughts ran through her mind as she twisted around. The knife that was deep in her thigh sent up a throbbing shock causing her throat to stifle a cry.

Drago swung his body around to turn toward the immobile blonde. "Ah, your awake. We're almost home...", his laugh echoed the sky.

Her mouth was agape to find her voice. "Hiccup...Stop this please...", she lost consciousness again.

"What? Did you say Hiccup? I'm sorry, but by now he's long gone by the Hinder. Wait...", Drago leaned in closer to study her face. "You're that girl! I remember you from my island... Hold on! Let me piece this together... You spoke so highly of him, you're having a child from what that Viking said, you constantly mention Hiccup... You must be his lover! Hah! Am I in for a brutal killing or what!", his snarky sarcasm enlightened his mood. "Hiccup Haddock, prepare to be in a world of misery".

* * *

"Mom! Fly south of the Hinder, time to switch up the positions", Hiccup flicked his foot on the gears.

"Hiccup! You're flying solo... Where's Astrid?", Valka nudged CloudJumper to fly under the Hinder's stomach.

"Astrid has been", Hiccup acknowledged his mother's tactics and switched the conversation, "Okay Viking group one, distract the Hinder! Remember to not shoot any fire, but to toy with him!"

He descended to meet his mother, "Anyways, she's been captured by Drago and we need to leave now if we want to get her in time".

"Lead the way son", She steadied herself on her dragon. Hiccup nodded and looked behind him to make sure Viking group two were still close by.

"Come on Bud!", Toothless dove his wings behind flying forward.

* * *

"Hiccup I see Drago!", Fishlegs squinted his eyes to get a better viewing of the slim dragon ahead.

"Good. Just a few more miles and we can take back Astrid", Hiccup signaled his hand to go faster.

The dragons followed in suit of their riders commands putting more pressure on their wings. They eventually evened out the flying to a nice glide and slowly made way to Drago.

Hiccup pulled the lever for Toothless to fly alone and angled himself, standing on the night fury's back. With one leap, his hands reached out to grab ahold of the dragon's tail.

Drago turned around, "What the- How did you survive!"

Hiccup crawled his way up the dragon while clutching on for dear life. The dragon screeched, pounding his tail around to shake off the extra weight.

"Astrid!", he pressed his cold fingers against her cheek before picking her up bridal style.

"You're not leaving until you're dead!", Drago swung out his sword and cautiously balanced his way to the couple. Hiccup gave a smile, "Nah, I think it's you who's going to be". He leaned backwards and fell off, gripping Astrid to his chest.

"No!", Drago's hand brushed a piece of Astrid's hair.

"Toothless!", Hiccup struggled to flip over the rough wind, jolting his body. The night fury raced to get next to his rider. Hiccup pushed his leg forward, connecting it to his pedal and held Astrid in front of him as he sat in place of the saddle. She laid limp in his arms, "Now Lout, Ruff and Tuff! Legs help too!"

Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch held a steady position aiming their shots straight at Drago.

Hiccup motioned Toothless to facing Drago and whispered, "Revenge is a bitch, isn't it?"

Toothless rattled the plasma blast building in his throat and released it straight at Drago. The other dragons followed blasting with their fire.

* * *

Astrid was stuck in a dream, 'It's so cold in here, I can't feel my toes... Where am I now? Dead, maybe. How is Hiccup doing? Oh Gods I don't want to be dead... I don't want to leave him!'

Her eyes shot open when the blade was removed from her thigh. The pain was excruciating until taken over by a numb sensation when an herbal medicine was poured into the cut.

"H-Hang on Astrid! Almost done...", Hiccup was clenching her thigh to cut the blood circulation. Gothi was cleaning her thigh and bandaging it. Her leggings were removed and she was only in her armored skirt.

_'I'm back on Berk'_

"How long was I out?"

"All night, we, uh... Killed Drago... I never wanted things to come to that... but that was the only solution to having peace.. I couldn't let him take you or harm you anymore then what he has done", Hiccup lowered his eyes to the floor.

Astrid placed her hand around his wrists to get his attention back on her, "It's okay... We're Vikings, it _is_ an occupational hazard". Hiccup smiled giving her a quick kiss.

Gothi gave the couple a wave goodbye and left the hut.

"I'm just going to take my amazing wife home and take care of her", He lifted her carefully and walked outside to lay her on the back of Toothless.

"Take care of me huh?", Astrid giggled and Toothless began walking to their home.

"Of course, anything you want and it's yours", Hiccup kissed her forehead.

* * *

Hiccup picked up his injured blonde and carried her to their bedroom. He laid her on the bed and propped her wrapped leg on a pillow.

"Hiccup..."

"Hm?"

"...Take off my skirt... for me". Hiccup smiled lovingly and did what she asked. He shook the material loose down, dodging her thigh.

"...Now take off your shirt...", she bit her lip and stared up at him. He shook his head laughing at his ridiculous wife. He gripped the end of his tunic and pulled it up and over exposing his freckled skin.

"Astrid, if you want to have sex with me then I'll just undress and-"

"No, you told me you'd do _anything_ I wanted so, do what I say!"

Hiccup grinned and removed her underwear without her say. He crashed his lips into hers and hovered above her aching body.

"Mm, H-Hiccup!", Astrid spoke between kisses. He swiftly removed his trousers, ignoring her request and started working his way pushing up her shirt. Her hands flared up and pulled it back down.

"N-No!"

Hiccup stopped his actions and looked confused, "W-What'd I do?"

Astrid kissed his lips and looked away, "...I'm starting to show... It looks awkward... and-"

"Astrid that's my baby in there!", his finger made circles on her stomach. "Nothing can be more awkward looking than me!" Astrid pushed his chest a bit laughing and giving him a final smile.

"You are pretty awkward looking..." Hiccup gave her a face. "Joking babe!", she smirked at him and lifted her body up to remove her shirt. Hiccup smiled at the small bump and place kisses below her navel.

"Let me pleasure you today, you need to relax with everything that has happened", His body went down between her parted thighs.

"To be honest... I'd like that. Just remember though! When my leg's healed, you wont be able to walk Haddock!"

He was kissing each thigh making way to her center. His thumb slipped through her folds and found her sensitive place, rubbing up and down. Astrid moaned clenching the sheets when she felt his tongue drag up to taste her. His tongue found the sensitive nub and wrapped his lips to suck softly.

"Hiccup... I-I want more!"

He rolled himself up from her legs and pressed himself on her wet center. He laughed as she groaned in frustration feeling his tip teasing her opening. Her hips bucked to slip him in her.

"Oh, is someone getting impatient?", Hiccup sneered.

"Gods! If I could move my right leg, you'd be straddled so hard that- Ah!", a moan erupted from her throat.

Hiccup pushed in and out, rolling his hips to get a better advantage on his wife. His arms started to shake on both sides of Astrid, with exhaustion and worn out from the battle. His breathing was low and heavy as he shoved himself harder and faster.

Astrid cradled her arms above her head, pushing out her chest. Hiccup caught sight of her and bit his lip in amusement.

"How'd I get so lucky...", he whispered to himself.

His chest laid on top of hers causing friction with each thrust upon her. He bit her neck sucking on her flesh turning an area a dark red color.

"A-Astrid...", his final push in her and he released everything. She climaxed after and sighed giggling.

"I don't think I can ever get enough of that!"

Hiccup fell beside her and kissed her shoulder, "I love you so much".

Astrid latched her lips on his, "Love you too".

* * *

A/N: Please PM or review to give me ideas for the next chapter! Lemon or a romance type setting or anything you find intriguing! :)


	16. Chapter 14

{Sorry I haven't uploaded! The power went out yesterday and school has been stressful.}

[ **ON MY PROFILE-** My deviantart has some How to Train Your Dragon photos on there if you'd like to take a look! :) ]

* * *

[This is the 2nd wedding, so a short sweet chapter :) ]

The two women had situated themselves along the benches of Berk, discussing their emotions. The homes were showered in white laced cloths to show the occasion being presented.

"Finally, a calm day on Berk where everyone can sit, relax, and watch you and that dork get married", Ruffnut adjusted the bottom of her dress.

"You mean, finally a day on Berk where Ruffnut actually wears a dress", Astrid bumped her elbow against her friend's shoulder.

"Oh how nice of you. Let's just get this wedding out of the way and on to the party!"

Astrid nodded getting up from her seat and found her mother, who was standing at the end of the aisle. She took the arm that was held out in front of her and began walking down. Astrid's father cut the corner to take his daughter's hand from his wife and continued their way to the groom. Hiccup was turned around with his back facing them and his shoulders broader then ever.

Astrid kissed her father's cheek and flashed a smile. Her father whispered in her ear something only the two would ever know about and they let out a chuckle.

"Glad ya can make it Astrid", Valka helped the bride up the small steps to stand her beside the groom. "Now, let us start with the vows".

* * *

Hiccup's hand was caressing his wife's smooth cheek as their lips were pressed softly on one another.

"Mr. and Mrs. Haddock!", Valka shouted to the crowd of Vikings. They all erupted in cheers and patted the couple on the back as they practically ran down the aisle to the main hall.

Everyone was drinking their mead and swallowing down the buffet of food. There was dancing and throwing of unfamiliar objects across the room. And then...

Hiccup swayed his body over to his bride. She was talking with her friends about the preparations for their first-born child and how they should set up the baby room. Hiccup's fingers grazed her arm as he gently tugged her to face him.

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas... With ne'er a fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life... If you will marry me", Hiccup gestured her over to the middle of the floor. Everyone swooned over the couple moving in closer, gazing in each others eyes.

"No scorching sun, nor freezing cold, will stop me on my journey. If you will promise me your heart...", Hiccup smiled waiting to hear his lovely bride take the next verse.

Valka laughed proudly, remembering a few weeks ago she taught the young couple how to reenact hers and Stoick's song.

Astrid breathed in and met her eyes on Hiccup's, "And love me for eternity..."

"My dearest one, my darling dear. Your mighty words astound me. But I've no need of mighty deeds, when I feel your arms around me!"

Hiccup imitated his father's chuckle, "Ha! But I would bring you rings of gold, I'd even sing you poetry"

Astrid tried making an approval face, "Oh would you?"

"And I would keep you from all harm! If you would stay beside me...", Hiccup spun his wife.

"I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold-", Astrid got cut off by her enthusiastic man.

"I only want you near me!"

They both laughed and rose their voices, "To love to kiss to sweetly hold, for the dancing and the dreaming! Through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your love inside me. I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me-e!"

Their chests heaving in-sync of being out of breath, holding each other dearly. The Vikings clapped loudly and clanked their cups of mead together.

"Come here you...", Hiccup brought Astrid to his chest and kissed her.

* * *

**_There you guys go! Personally, I enjoyed this short chapter because I love the song, For the dancing and the dreaming! I'm praying that the 3rd movie will have them reenact it! Ugh! So adorable :)_**


	17. Chapter 15

**{Hey everyone! Been awhile, I know! PandaDawgBE requested for me to write about "Drunk Hiccup" and I love that idea. Lol! }**

**Also, yesterday was my birthday! So I didn't finish this chapter until today :)**

**Warning: **Drunk people, lots of drunk people. LOL_  
_

* * *

"Hiccup! Have a drink will ya!", Snotlout waddled over to the table his friends were sitting, "You don't expect to 'get it on' sober now do you?"

Hiccup pressed his fingers to his temples to massage them. Weddings with Vikings aren't an everyday thing, but with their drinking, that's a whole different story.

"I don't want to discuss my 'personal nights' with my friends and especially at my wedding! And don't call it getting it on...", Hiccup's voice was cracking due to the singing and yelling.

"Y-yeah, okay Hic-cuppp!", the drink had taken over him way to fast.

Astrid fiddled with her husband's sleeve, leaning over him to nibble his ear, "Come on babe! Have a drink!" Even though she couldn't drink, her hormones were craving a wild night with a drunk husband.

Hiccup ducked his head forward to avoid the tendencies his wife was having. "Astrid please. Trust me I'm better off not drinking..."

Fishlegs glanced at the couple giving out a sudden laugh, "Ohhh yeah he's not!"

Tuffnut swung his arm around Fishlegs for balance, "Drink the cup! The cup, Hiccup!"

Snotlout and Ruffnut raced over to Tuff to join him with the peer pressuring chant.

"Drink the cup! The cup, Hiccup! Drink the cup!"

Astrid grasped his collar and pressed her nose to his, "Gotcha!"

"Okay! Stop!", Hiccup growled in annoyance, "Give me the cup..."

* * *

*Clank* *Crash*

"S-Shh...", Hiccup smeared his hand against the chub of Fishlegs cheek, "You'll wake up...Y-you'll wake up them..."

Both boys made eye contact and started bubbly laughing.

They're drunk.

Drunk to the point where the laugh at every little thing and won't remember.

Fishlegs pinched his friends lip together and bit his own lip to hold in the laughter.

Two minutes flew by for them to finish what they started. Snotlout retrieved a baby gronkle egg and handed it to his friends. "They... They won't know it's us!", Snot whispered groggily.

Hiccup dropped the egg down the chimney of the house they chose.

"Run!"

All three of them stumbled on top of each other and struggled to stand up.

*Boom*

"Oh... We're so, so fuc-", Fishlegs giggled uncontrollably.

The woman opened her door and glared at the pile of guys. She aggressively stomped down her steps and puffed out her chest, "Was that funny to ya! Nearly killed me husband!"

Tuffnut swayed side to side trying to get over to his friends, "It's okay Sir, they're with me."

The woman turned to look down at him.

"Oh... That's not a man..."

"You bet on Odin's beard I'm not a man!", her voice rose placing hands on each side of her hips. "Ya know, because you're all so obviously done abusing the mead. Go do yourselves a favor and go home."

Hiccup, who was finally standing, shifted his weight on to his hip and gave her a wink, "Anything for you...sir!"

Snotlout and Fishlegs bursts out laughing and Tuff hobbled over to them with a childish grin.

The Viking woman charged over to the bundle and pushed them forward, "Get out of here!"

* * *

The boys made way to the Great Hall to meet up with the women.

"You sons of a Thor, you...", Ruff started, adding in some slurred words, "... Why are we so idiotic. Like, like why can't we all be smart? You know? Like... I don't get it..."

Astrid drummed her fingers on her stomach and shot Hiccup a glance, "Hey you, where'd you guys go?"

Hiccup clumsily reached for a chair and sat beside his wife, clasping her hands in his. "I went... Went over to Fishlegs neighbor's home... And I forgot, what did...did we do?"

Tuff held the table, "We totally, EGGED, their house!"

The whole room laughed, passing another round of drinks.


	18. Chapter 16

**{A request from PandaDawgBE, asking for me to write "Seducer Hiccup". Let me just say that it will be a competition with seducing! ;p Let the games begin!}**

* * *

The drunken young man was being supported by his wife's arm as they traveled up the hill. It was about 2 am now, since the time the party was over.

Astrid rolled her eyes and huffed leading into a deep thought, '_Why did our home have to be uphill? It's worse enough that I'm carrying another persons weight... And this drunk fool'_

Her thought was interrupted by the wandering hands of her husband. He kept tugging and unwrapping her dress with this childish look.

"Okay Hiccup, I know you're drunk... It was cute, _for a while_, with the commotion at dinner, but now you really need to stop. My temper is rising by the second...", Astrid gripped the buckle on his flight suit, lifting him a few inches away from her. Her hands gripped the two strings attached to her dress and looped them back into a bow.

"Has anyone everrrr told you... You're so beautiful milady?", Hiccup's fingers caught the redone bow and casually slipped them apart. The front of her dress fell open revealing her three sizes too small breast bindings. Her whole body was changing because of the tiny child growing, meaning, her breasts won't be contained in the teenage bindings.

Astrid's face flushed white and shoved Hiccup to the ground as she clumsily covered up.

Hiccup's eyes were stuck on the one thing his wife newly obtained. _Her perky chest. _His cheeks burned with a blush looking at the blonde goddess.

"You know Hiccup! You're not going to use the 'Oh sorry, I'm too drunk to realize' excuse! How could you be so-"

His lips crashed upon hers and her tenseness eased. His lip hooked to her bottom lip slightly grazing his teeth while his hands squeezed her perky breasts.

Astrid moaned by the man's touch, making her knees go weak. "Ah, H-Hiccup..."

Hiccup's mind was set to one thing, and oh Odin he was going to get that. His left hand trespassed her elegant dress, sliding a long, thin finger up her thigh.

"Hiccup! Not here!", his lips pressed rougher against hers. She broke away for a slight second, "This isn't appropriate... someone could see..."

Hiccup kissed his wife's neck and let his fingers slide around each thigh. "Astrid..."

_The way he said her name._

Hiccup snuck his prosthetic to the back of her right knee and carefully pushed it causing her to fall into his arms. He laid her down on the semi-wet grass and hovered over her kissing the bare skin on her shoulder.

"Astrid please... I just need a little of... This", his hand found the dampened spot of her panties and dipped eagerly in the cotton.

Her hands shot down and gripped his wrist trying not to give in to his touch.

"Hiccup...", her eyes were begging not to continue, but her hips kept bucking yes. Hiccup acknowledge the hint of embarrassment on her blushed cheeks and took his fingers away from her center, accidentally brushing her clothed folds. Instinctively bit her lip and closed her eyes.

_'Maybe doing naughty behavior outdoors, wouldn't be such a bad thing..', _Astrid thought_._

Hiccup moved off of his wife and swiped both hands against his cheeks to awaken himself from the "drunken dream". He was finally starting to sober up.

"Gods... Astrid I'm sorry...", his memory was piercing his brain remembering his pranks with the guys and now how he tried to sleep with his wife outside. _In public._

He stood up placing his right hand over his mouth and his thumb underneath his stubble chin, making a pensive look. "I'll see you back home Astrid... I'm just going to be in the forge..."

"N-No!", Hiccup turned around to see his wife. "Hold on Hiccup... Lets try it... Outdoors and all".

Hiccup shook his head and turned to head off.

Astrid lifted herself up, panicking, thinking of something quick to stop him. Then she blushed a bright red.

A faint moan echoed in Hiccups's ear and he turned around. His jaw dropped opened to form his lips in awe.

Astrid was on her knees with her hand buried deep beneath her dress. Her pants were breathy moans as she curled a new finger in her. The other hand had slipped down part of her bindings to show her left breast with a tender nipple, as she pinched lightly around it. Her eyes were closed and a soft "Ah" escaped her lips. Her legs trembled to an almost state of falling.

"Hic... Hiccup please...", Astrid begged her husband to touch her. A new thing Astrid discovered, uncontrollable hormones that make you emotional or aroused while pregnant.

One last desperate cry as she inserted a third slender finger in her, "Hic..."

A warm feeling of a body pressed up behind her, as an arm wrapped around her right arm holding on her wrist.

Hiccup whispered in her ear, "Keep going..."

Astrid wet her lip with her tongue as Hiccup controlled her hand swirling her fingers. His mouth latched on her ear and pressed his harden bulge against her butt.

Astrid turned her head to kiss his lips, "Come on babe... You're still dressed."

Hiccup smirked releasing his hold on his wife to undo his suit. Once it fell to the floor, he stripped free from his shirt and started on his pants. Astrid turned to face him and popped out her wet fingers from below her dress and laid back on the grass. Hiccup's pants fell free, followed by a moan as the cold wind hit his erection. He got on top of his wife and lifted her fingers to his mouth to suck each digit that had her taste.

"I feel so dirty...", Astrid giggled as Hiccup pulled her dress down with the bindings leaving both breasts to bounce simultaneously. "And it's cold tonight!"

"Shh... Don't be too loud milday", his face pressed on one breast to suck a pebbled nipple.

"Ohh...", Her senses were tingling, like it was their first time all over again.

Her dress finally pulled off and she repositioned herself under her lover. He smiled and kissed her belly before kissing his wife. "I love you... So much Astrid.."

Her blush took over her cheeks and she kissed him back with a long satisfying kiss.

Their bodies took over themselves and bucked into each other to start rocking hips. His pushes steadied to watch every face his wife made. Her grip was on his shoulders and dug a few nails to demand more.

Hiccup laughed and bit her neck, thrusting himself deeper in her. Her moans repeated sounds that drove him faster. Her hips found his rhythm and attacked back by rolling her hips. He groaned and bit his lip, situating himself on his knees and his hands attached to her hips. Her back was off the ground as he slammed himself in his wife forcing her to cry out in pleasure.

"Y-You're getting too good... Good for this Hiccup! Are you sleeping with someone else?", her laugh mixed with moans.

Hiccup laid her back on the grass and release himself in her, "ah... O-Only you! Besides... I don't think Astrid Haddock would let me live if I cheated!"

"Glad you learned", she smirked.

The feeling of wet grass scrapes on her bare back and the feeling of Hiccup was a night Astrid will remember.

Maybe drunk, seducer Hiccup isn't that bad.

* * *

**( Well, see you guys for the next chapter! Review please :D )**


End file.
